Wasteland Wandering Fox
by Catilleon
Summary: Three wanderers travel the desert. All have lived strange lives and lost much. Alas the time will soon come when one will find what he lost how will what he has found react.What will he bring home and what will have changed. Let the kunai and bullets fly.
1. Prologue

Wasteland Wandering Fox

Prologue- Wandering Through Festivals and Deserts

Disclaimer- Naruto is the property of Masashi Kishimoto and the Fallout Series is the property of Bethesda and I suppose also Obsidian Entertainment since their working on Fallout: New Vegas and then there's Interplay I mean what is happening with that. Wow this is confusing okay Naruto is definitely the property of Masashi Kishimoto as for everything else I'll have to get back to you on that. Hey if Bethseda and Obsidian are developing the game whose publishing it, crud I'm going to be up all night.

The Honourable Godaime was angry, who was she angry at you might ask? Well there are a lot of candidates Orochimaru, Akatsuki members, that bastard Sasuke, hell even Jiraiya if he peeked on her in the bath (or, y'know, breathed) was an option. However it was none of these people that she was angry with at this moment. No at this moment she was angry at THE ENTIRE HIDDEN VILLAGE OF KONOHA.

As Tsunade-dono looked out over the streets below from out her office window as the villagers celebrating their favourite unofficial holiday. It took lot for Tsunade to hold back her killing intent. In other words it took a lot of sake.

Whenever this day came around her urge to slaughter thousands of civilian villagers seemed to rise. She was not alone in this regard. In fact it was a sentiment that was shared by many of the village's Shinobi and Kunoichi. In particular was a group of young, but highly skilled ninja, known simply as the Konoha 10.

Tsunade sighed as she remembered less than three years ago when the group were known as the Konoha 11. Sparing another quick glance over the village before returning to her sake. What she did see quicly put thoughts of sake out of her mind (for the moment at least) as she witnessed what looked like a brawl happening on the streets.

Feeding chakra into her eyes so as to extend her range of vision till she could clearly make out the fight. Various events over the years had taught her the lesson of 'look before you deploy the elite shadowy killers'. Once she figured out what she was looking at a small smile graced her lips. The fight, as much as a one sided beat down could be called a fight, seemed to consist of three civilian beating up on several, very tipsy, very rowdy, civilians. Normally she'd send the ANBU out right away, however she had already recognised the three civilians as some of the few shop keepers that had served Naruto in his youth. While the tipsy civilians she remembered to be some of his more vocal disparagers.

The fight, she noticed, was taking place outside a ramen shop that was well known for its influx of visitors on this day, as various ninjas came to honour a boy the way they know he would have wanted to be honoured. Over a hot steaming bowl of miso ramen. Despite the booming business the shop's owner was never happy and was often quoted to say he'd give up all his business to have his Number 1 Customer back.

The Hokage's grin widened when she saw that, not only where the shop keepers wining, several more had joined the fight. Including one very enraged ramen waitress. At the rate it was progressing it was bound to turn into an all out street war in a matter of minutes... oh well.

Tsunade trusted the ANBU to interfere if anyone was in risk of getting seriously hurt and the paper work the next morning would be worth it to see to have some of the more worthless villagers with bruises and black eyes. For now she wanted to be left alone with her memories and her sake like many of the Konoha Ninja's that night. _Naruto you might never be able to achieve your dream now but I'll make sure to do a hell of a job in your place, even if half these villagers don't deserve it._

With that Tsunade took a swig of her rice wine and settled back into her chair. 'Paper work be damned.' She though and for this one night no one would blame her. The third anniversary of November 1st, the day she lost her otouto-san.

The day, almost thirty days after the blonde went missing, was the day Naruto Uzumaki was officially declared Killed in Action. The day many a civilian villager and council member celebrated, soon after denying the blonde's name the right to grace the Memorial Stone.

The day even the most hardened of the clan heads lost their selves in a dish of sake and where no ninja really blamed them as they were probably doing it themselves. Wether drinking in glee or despair on November 1st all knew it was the day Naruto Uzumaki, body or not, had been buried. For many of the Konoha villagers it was the glorious end of the demon brat. For the Ninja, and not just limited to the ones in the Hidden Leaf, it was the day they realised all too late that they had lost a boy who didn't just have the potential to be one of the finest Shinobi Leaf had ever seen. But a boy who was already one of the finest Shinobi the Leaf had ever seen.

Naruto Uzumaki, Shinobi of Konohagukare, Jinchuriku of the Nine Tailed Demon Fox and a fine friend was no longer in this world.

...

What they didn't know was that he was in another one.

(Another World where the bombs had fallen)

The group of three wanderers had spent months traversing from the Capital Wastelands, travelling through Nevada and currently passing across the border of the Mojave Desert. Soon their feet would touch the sidewalk of the city of New Vegas.

It would have taken weeks for the three travellers to cover this distance had the three not suffered from the notorious strain of attention destroying OCD that seemed to affect everyone who wore the name of Wasteland Wanderer (or one of its many variations). Thankfully their guide, as well as the unofficial leader of the group, who seemed to bear the title only due to the fact that he had the best sense of direction, in reality he was simply smart enough to look at the map enough. It also helped that out of three wanderers he had the mildest form of the OCD strain which served to keep the group on the straight and narrow. Otherwise the trip could very well have taken years.

The three travellers were an odd pack, so to say that they looked strange (though they did), in fact the what was strange was the fact that they were travelling in a group in the first place. These travellers eluded the air of a Wasteland Wanderer, namely well travelled, highly skilled, heavily armed, highly creative and damn lucky and not in a fully sane state of mind. By nature Wasteland Wanderers were solitary figures. Notorious for travelling alone teaming up only when the situation warranted it. The only exception being followers. There is a reason many followers are brainwashed, emotionless, animalistic or robotic in some way.

These three though were different. They travelled out of a combination of trust, paranoia and selfish desire. Yet each would give their lives for one another.

For the people in the Wastelands a Wanderer was a strange sort of person. They generally lived by their reputations and in the Wasteland if you lived long enough to get a reputation you generally earned it. For a Wastelander a Wanderer could either prove to be their great saviour just as easily as they would kill them all just because someone happens to be carrying around a fancy gun, sword and/or piece of clothing. Most times a Wanderer could prove to be both.

The three didn't travel unattended trailing a few feet behind like a rear guard were a shotgun wielding ghoul, a mangy dog and strangely enough what appeared to be a tamed Yao Guai. The Wanderers themselves appeared to be just as strange and more than likely far more dangerous.

The figure situated furthest to the left of the three was the one who the dog and ghoul trailed faithfully behind, both on guard for anyone who would attack their mistress. The woman was dressed in body hugging combat armour, which to the trained eye could be recognised as the uniformed armour of the Talon Company Mercenaries. The normal claw insignia of the Mercenaries though had been torn off, so it was unlikely that this woman had much association with the group that extended beyond being shot at by them. Another difference between Talon's armour was that under the short selves of the armour were armoured metal gauntlets that covered the young woman's arms, with the exception of her left forearm which was covered in a Pip-Boy 3000 a blue glow radiating from its screen. Her skin was oddly fair and smooth for the wasteland and had she not been wearing her blacked out security helmet vibriant green eyes would have been seen focused intently forward on the path. Even with two Pip-Boy Lights shining the immediate area the woman didn't want to accidently trip or miss a hostile, or worse, miss some loot.

To those who only saw her physically and talked only in passing would believe her as a pretty and sweet lass. Those who she allowed close would know her a psychopathic bitch with a silver tongue and vicious wit. The woman was more than willing to use ever tool at her disposal to get what she wanted, from her custom Xuanlong Chinese Assault Rifle, a 10mm Sub-Machinegun and the silenced Perforator on her hip, her flaming Shishkeba sword on her back and even her... womanly charms.

The woman's face was obscured by a security guard helmet but, if the curves shown off by the body hugging armour where anything to go by, she was likely quite the beauty. Radiant blue hair, which seemed to glow as much as her Pip-Boy screen did, flowing straight along her back and down to her rear had been in collected in a simple ponytail.(1)

The woman was named Alpha. A strange name perhaps but to the girl it held meaning as it had been taken from her mother's favoured bible passage. The mangy dog, trailing so close that his snout nipped at her heel, had the coat of black and grey fur of the Blue Heeler Cattle Dog and strange heterochromic blue and brown eyes (2). The mutt went by the name given to him by his last owner, Dogmeat. That didn't mean however that the canine wasn't devoted to his current mistress. Despite Dogmeat's wariness of strangers and wiliness to attack on sight, the canine seemed to have as much of a happy-go-lucky attitude. At least as much as the Wasteland would allow without the individual being regarding as insane.

The ghoul that was dressed in leather armour on the other hand was quite simply cold. His mind was twisted from a young age to be loyal to the holder of his contract even if he hated them with a passion. Never before though did he have someone like Alpha holding his contract, that is someone he liked... very, very much. He was the stoic mercenary Charon.

Walking in the middle of the group was a tall man and the only one of the group not wearing a Pip-Boy of any design. Something his companions pestered him to no end about despite the fact that he helped reprogram the one on the thirds travellers arm. Despite that he was the one who had guided the group so far using only primitive maps and a surprisingly reliable intuition. Then again the few mistakes he did make ended up with them getting into strangest and most dangerous of situations.

He covered his form with a large flowing dirt brown Dry-as-a-Bone coat. His forearms, free of technology, were covered by leather greaves and his hands covered by leather gloves.

Underneath his coat he wore dark brown leather armour two belts on his hips carried several ammo pouchs and the holster for his pair of six shooter pistols. While the pistols was the only weapon visible on him only a fool would think that the large baggy coat of his was only for keeping dry and warm. As any experienced wanderer would tell you, such a coat is perfect for hiding weapons in. Judging from the clink of glass on glass as the man walked he also used his coat to hide a large supply of Nuka-Cola.

The most unusual of his equipment was his headwear which appeared to be a soldier's helmet with an attached gas-mask which was evidenced by the layered metal breathing filter over the mouth and red glass lenses over the eyes. As well as the leather satchel that hung off his shoulder bearing the words 'The Courier' in red writing. The Courier and occasionally Courier 6 were merely titles his actual name was Cain (3).

The final wanderer on the far right who, rather than being focused intently on the road in front of him, had his helmeted face darting from side to side like a kid in candy store as if he was trying to see everything at once. Despite the fact that the dark of the night prevented any human from being able to see beyond the field of light produced by his and Alpha's Pip-Boys. In spite of such difficulties he walked evenly and gracefully over the loose rocks and dirt. His own feat protected by knee high black leather boots. Even with the display of skill and grace one couldn't help but notice the gait in his step. Something which suggested that unlike the dog his happy-go-lucky attitude had long since passed the point of insanity. The boy, and as evidenced by his height and build he could not have been more than fifteen, was dressed in an attire some would find highly unusual, even not taking into account the helmet that seemed to cover his entire face, that attire being the brown leather coat of a Regulator duster. Unlike others he wore his with the sleeves rolled down over his arms, except over his left forearm which had to be rolled up to fit the Pip-Boy 3000 he wore it's screen radiating an unusual dark orange glow. Despite the seeming impossibility of the Lawbringers of the Capital Wasteland inducting a teenager into their services there was no denying that this was a real duster a mark of a real Regulator. Indeed regardless of his youth there was no Regulator that would deny Kit was part of their ranks. After all Kit was one of the best, if most colourful, of the bounty hunting Lawbringers.

His choice of weaponry was unorthodox of the Regulators though. On his back attached to thick leather strap that wrapped around his chest, where attached with smaller straps laid three small tightly wrapped scrolls, was probably the only Japanese Samurai Sword in the entirety of the United States of America. Next to it was the red and gold handle of an ornate Chinese Officer Sword which, if one were to look closely at, they would see random sparks of electricity dancing across the sword's blade. This one of a kind weapon was the electrified Jingwei's Shocksword. In spite of his age and personality though the teen wielded the two blades with a skill that would have sent many ancient Samurai slicing open their guts in shame. That is assuming Kit didn't do it for them.

While he carried fewer guns than his companions a Combat Shotgun could be seen hanging off his belt. Dangling near another, larger, scroll affixed to the back of his belt. The scroll itself was attached over a switchblade that was slipped to the back of his belt. Unlike the swords on his back the small knife seemed more auxiliary than combat minded.

The shotgun itself was no ordinary shotgun as this one was specially modified to deal an obscene amount of damage in exchange for a deal of its accuracy and an addition of almost half the weight of a normal shotgun. Neither of these factors seemed to bother the boy when using or carrying the weapon. Going by the name of The Terrible Shotgun it had been a gift from a trader for helping him set up shop in Rivet City following a Regulator raid on the Slaver camp the trader had been stuck in.

Like the dog that nipped at the heels of the blue headed wanderer the boy had an animal companion of his own, though his was bigger and far more unusual. It being a mutated black bear, though only a few patches of black fur remained to cover the bear's dark skin. The bear was only a cub and a small one at that. While the bear was smaller than most of its breed it fulfilled all the criteria gived to its breed by the effects of breeding and potent radiation and then some. The bear was strong, fast and deadly, the companion was a member of one of the most fearsome species of creature in the wasteland. Yao Guai. This one answered to the name Kuma-kun. Or just Kuma.

Let us move on to what must be the boy's most distinguishing feature that being the helmet that covered his distinguishing features. The helmet itself was unlike any found on the waste having been made and modified specially by the boy himself. The base of the helmet was a Metal Helmet which covered the majority of the head but placed over the glass visor was something akin to a Welder's Mask. Unlike the Welder's mask there was no raised eye hole and instead there were four long slits, two over each eye, each of the slits had a LED light fitted in it which glowed the same dark orange of his Pip-Boy. All of this gave the helmet a very eerie feeling to it not to mention a defence greater than the sum of its parts (4).

For whatever reason the boy seemed to want to make absolutely certain that his head was covered in its entirety. Taking far more care of his head than he did the rest of his body as the duster served as his only body armour. Right down to the navy blue headband wrapped around the back of his neck. Granting the top of his spinal cord with the protection of headband's surprisingly clean metal plate, this bore the symbol of a leaf.

As the sun rose in the distance the three wanderers and their followers continued their journey.

End Notes- Well my second story, I have always been a little Attention Deficit, personally I don't think it's that bad considering this chapter is primarily to introduce the wanderer's character designs and a little background on what happened in the Narutoverse (there will be a larger explanation later). This chapter was pretty much to establish the situation and show what the wanderers look like (all the characters in the Naruto world look like they do during the beginning of Shippunden so don't expect me to describe them) hopefully I didn't make anything too vague.

For the time being I'll be working more on Evil Academy Junior Class and with school starting it might be safe to not expect the next chapter for a while. I'm not going to say wait until Fallout: New Vegas since the next chapter will show off the wanderer's personalities a little more and how they interact rather than any major places in New Vegas. I just did a bit of time to write it so I'll just say updates will be sporadic.

Anyway before any fangirls send me computer viruses the 'bastard Sasuke' comment is more to show what the characters themselves think of Sasuke rather than me. While you can't deny that his mental state is reaching Light or Zero levels of bat shit insane I don't partically hate him (the Sharigan is getting a bit cheap, I do think Amateratsu pretty cool though), or anyone really, so don't expect bashing. That doesn't mean the ninjas are going to be kissing his ass. I do have a plan for him that won't involve him being too much of an asshole.

(1)- Alpha is based off my character from Fallout 3, armour, name, hairstyle, hair colour, companions, preferred weapons etc. Actually she was my second character. Originally I had a male character (whose name escapes me) but I had done a crud job with him so I just started over.

(2)- According to the Vault (Fallout wikia) Fallout 3's Dogmeat is a Cattle Dog with heterochromic eyes, just wanted you to know I didn't pull this out of my ass.

(3)- Just think of the character from the Fallout: New Vegas box-art, if you have no idea what I'm talking about just goggle 'courier fallout' and look for the boxes. The name Cain comes from Tim Cain who is referred to as the original mastermind behind the Fallout series and setting. He was the producer and lead programmer on Fallout 1. Currently he works at Carbine Studios.

(4)- When thinking of this helmet, as it is very important to the character, I had in mind the helmet from dead space but cobbled together from whatever could be found in the wastes and with the glowing lines on the face a bit different.

If you're ever confused about any of the elements from the Naruto or Fallout worlds use the Naruto Wikia (Narutopedia) and the Fallout Wikia (The Vault) after all that's what I used.


	2. Chapter 1

Wasteland Wandering Fox

Chapter 1- Be it a magnificent temple or a shallow grave. Only the living care where the dead are resting.

Disclaimer- Yeah, still working on who own the Fallout Series but I'm still fairly certain it's not me.

By the way I had a reviewer, Hades252 2, first reviewer for this story woo, who was questioning Alpha's morality in terms of her 'use anything in her arsenal' so I suppose I should address that a little. Basically she's good for the most part (good is rather profitable after all) but she had a very the ends justify the means mentality though she'll be on friendly terms with the most of the other inhabitants of the Capital Wasteland (so Megaton won't be a smouldering crater for instance). Her armour for example will have been primarily looted and repaired with the gear from the corpses of Talon Company Mercenaries so obviously the Talon Company would have been on her tail(who said being viciously hunted by trained killers was a bad thing- I found it rather fun. Really who doesn't enjoy a good fire fight?).

I tried to give her a bit of a psychical representation of the Black Widow perk. Namely she'll flirt with a guy for a bit of caps but when he turns around to go to bedroom she'll shoot him in the back and loot his corpse. I ain't making a whore main character, that's definitely not going to happen. I don't know if that answers anything but maybe I fleshed out her character a bit.

Anything else? Let's see this chapter and the next will involve a bit of how Naruto landed in the wasteland. Or at least the basics don't expect the whole reveal. There will be information on how he met Alpha and Cain as well as his connection to the story events (both main as well as some of the add-ons, I think his swords evidences that). The info will be flashbacks and they'll be spread out so... patience. In terms of ninja skills don't be expecting anything majorly flashy both in jutsu and sealing techniques (he's been in the Fallout world for a good three years, yes there's a lot of trash lying around the Capital Wasteland but I doubt jutsu scrolls will be among them) but I might have him develop some useful moves (water purification maybe or an summoning an irradiated dust storm for an escape) he will be a bit trickier than he was in the Elemental Nations. Naturally he'll have excellent melee and gun skills and a bit of stealth, though Naruto always was more the run and gun type ninja out of prefernce. I've also given him a bit of a new trick from the Fallout world that not everyone may be familiar with. Particularly those who've only played Fallout 3.

I should probably wrap this up thanks again to Hades252 2 glad you liked the weapons, outfits and followers. I'll be building on Cain a bit during the time in New Vegas I started with pretty much a blank slate and the need to balance out emotional maturity and mental stability a deal. I've already got quite a few ideas for his character particularly his... eccentricities.

Also I've set up my options to allow Anynomous reviews. Bring on the flamers.

* * *

Edit 31/10/2010- I am an idiot. Among my friends and family this a well known and accepted fact. Today it has been proven. In other word instead of uploading this chapter I uploaded Chapter 2 of Juniour Class. Gomen. Any way fixed now and thanks to the anoymous reviewer who was so kind point out this fact (lord knows I wouldn't have). Also if you're interested in the story I accidently uploaded check out Evil Academy Juniour Class a Disgaea fan fic on my profile and review... seriously I know I shouldn't expect much but 4 reviews is a little depresing.

Also I'm not sure if I mentioned this before but I got around to writing up a semi-decent profile.

* * *

"Oniiiiii-saaaaaaan, how much longer until we reach the Mojave Desert. Kuma-kuns getting tired."

The three wanderers and their followers had been travelling under the cover of darkness in silence for hours. Finally, in a move surprising no-one, the boy in the helmet spoke almost as soon as the sunrise was visible.

'At least Kit made it to first light so technically Alpha can't shoot him in the foot like she said he would if he talked before sunrise.' Thought the tall man dressed in the dirt brown Dry-as-a-Bone coat, by the name of Cain, as he removed and unfolded a map from hidden pocket in said coat.

"Well if we keep walking at this pace and don't get distracted by anything we should reach Goodsprings by midday." Cain answered holding the complex map in front of his face.

"Sooo..." Kit began raising his finger to the 'chin' of his helmet, "around night sometime."

"Probably midnight yeah," Cain replied with a nod of his head re-folding and pocketing the map, "though if we could get Charon to keep Alpha bound without him passing out from a nose-bleed (1) we could probably make it there by nightfall at the latest." At this Kit let out a laugh, which echoed oddly due to his helmet, and you could tell that Cain had a smile on his face behind his Gas-Mask. When they heard a loud clicking to their left both of the males stopped instantly. Both in terms of walking and in terms of being happy.

"You guys shouldn't make jokes about people with more guns that you," Alpha said with a sickeningly sweet voice. Neither of the boys had to look at her to know that she was aiming their backsides up in her VATS.

"Kit..." Cain said not looking at his teenage friend.

"Yeah Onii-san."

"... we should probably run before 'Onee-san' kills us huh."

"Might be a good idea."

"Thought so," the tall young man let out a sigh before screaming. "Last one to Goodsprings loses all feeling from their waist down!" With that Cain ran like hell itself was on his tail which, in a moment, it would be.

"Kuma-kun keep Alpha occupied." The young regulator replied before Alpha could pull her trigger.

"Come back here." Screamed the blue haired women before chasing after the two male wanderers having, luckily for Cain and Kit, forgotten that guns were a ranged weapon.

Kuma-kun as per his orders attempted to lunge at Alpha's feat but misjudged and crash tackled a motionless Charon who, for some reason, had a small amount of blood coming from his nose and was staring wistfully off into the distance.

Dogmeat simply chased after his mistress thinking that this was all a game as opposed to first degree murder.

* * *

"Shizune did you contact them?"

"Yes Hokage-dono I sent a messenger to Kurenei for Team 8 to report to the Hokage's office for a confidential mission briefing."

"What about... him?"

The brunette assistant mentally sighed at her teacher's barely hidden disdain. Though she still nodded in answer to the question. "I sent a special message to him and his team about the briefing. With promises of a paper bombing if they did not show up."

The Godaime and her assistant and apprentice where in the Hokage's office, standing or sitting depending on their status, as they awaited the arrival of the people that had been summouned. The Kyuubi Festival had been just last night and it was common for most ninja's to be allowed the day off, generally to recover from the hangovers of the night before. Even, or rather especially, the Godaime. Last night had been a rather bad one and Tsunade was incapable of removing her hands from her ears for risk of the sound making her brain melt.

She had been like this for the morning, incapable of moving from her desk, until Shizune showed up and used a strong medical jutsu to remove the alcohol from her system. An unpleasant process for all involved.

Shizune was about to suggest to the Godaime about working on the mass piles of paperwork, why none of the Hokage's opted to use Shadow Clones we may never know, when there was a light respectful knock on the door.

"Come in." Tsunade said in the direction of the door not taking her eyes off her assistant. Who she was sure had been discreetly moving piles of paper work closer to her writing hand whenever she took her eyes away.

As the large oak doors opened with a creak so loud it doubled as a security device four figures walked into the office.

"You called for us Hokage-sama." The first figure to come into view was the dark haired red ring eyed beauty, Konoha's resident Genjutsu expert Kurenai Yuuhi. Though her voice was polite it carried a bit of a chip in it. Tsunade figured that this wasn't due to her as, if rumours were to be believed, Kurenai had gotten it into her head to try and conceive a child and was failing. This would explain her foul mood for the past few weeks. Strangely her lover Asuma Sarutobi was suffering no such issues, of course if those same rumours are anything to go she was neglected to tell him anything about her plan.

"Ano Godaime-sama." Second in came the team's resident female, Hinata Hyuuga. Behind her long dark blue hair, which she refused to cut for reasons known only to her, hung down the back of a white and vermillion coat. After three years such a coat could no longer serve to hide her impressive bust.

While the Hyuuga princess had certainly improved with her confidence in battle as a last promise to her lost love she still had gave that appearance of being shy and timid. It was a well known fact that insulting the blonde jinchuriku in her presence was a guaranteed death sentence. For some reason though she was never once convicted, that didn't stop her complaints folder being massive enough it was considered a trilogy in four parts and was well on its way to five.

"What up Tsunade." Course as ever the third figure came through the door, heir to the beast using clan Kina Inuzaka his massive white ninken Akamaru trailed not far behind. Naturally his disrespectful attitude brought the wrath of slug princesses' apprentice Sakura Haruna down on his head. Literally her charka boosted punch sent Kiba straight into floor, even holding back Tsunade could see the dent on the hard wood floor. Tsunade couldn't help but feel a twinge of pride in her student.

Kurenai and Hinata assisted the young Inuzaka up and Shizune used her Mystical Palm Technique over his body to check for and heal damage, something which made the teenage boy blush furiously. Meanwhile the final member of Team Kurenai walked through the door and silently stood next to his teammates. It still astounded the Godaime to the lengths the kikai bug using Aburame clan took with hiding as much of their face as possible. Something which Shino Aburame has taken to freakishly unnecessary extremes, how he can survive in that outfit during summer is a mystery to all of us.

Tsunade let out a large, not very subtle, cough to draw Team Kurenai's attention causing the four ninja and one ninken to stand to attention. Kiba though did it a little woozily.

Though Tsunade drew their attention it was Sakura who started talking looking down at a clipboard. "Team Kurenai you've been brought to the Hokage's office to discuss the details for a specialised B Rank mission."

"Sweet a B Rank. Come on what are we doing?" Kiba said excitedly, clearly the chance for glory outweighed any possible head trauma. Tsunade chuckled Kiba really did remind her of Naruto. Even better was that, occasionally, the commonality could be considered a good thing. Sakura and Shizune just sighed.

"I'm afraid that you will have to wait a while. This client for this mission has requested a team personally for this mission. It would be pointless to discuss the mission parameters without all the teams present." Sakura stated pushing a pile of papers closer to Tsunade while her attention was focused elsewhere.

"It is common for clients to specifically request ninja for such a mission rank. Such occurrences are generally reserved for A and S Rank special missions" Shino stated in monotone. "May I ask who will be accompanying us on the mission?"

"Well if those trackers we keep on him are anything to go by. The team should be here any second." Shizune said looking at the office doors.

Kurenai narrowed her red eyes. "Trackers? But the only ninjas who have Tracker Seals on them are probationary-nin." Suddenly all eight individuals, including one dog, where drawn to the sound of the oaken door.

Akamaru and Kiba growled at the person visible between the two large wooden doors.

"Sasuke."

"Good god! Not you four."

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha had a problem. Admittedly some might argue this fact. The last Uchiha had the vast fortune and property deeds of the Uchiha Clan in his name. The Civilian Council would back him in whatever he wished to do. He got special treatment in the civilian owned shops, excluding the village's ramen production sector. He well know and was specially requested by many clients. There were merchants and civilians all but throwing their daughters at him. He had fame, money, power and... fangirls *barely repressed shudder* (2). So then what might you ask is his problem? Well simply put ever single damn near ever single ninja of the Village Hidden in the Leaves, including a few ninja outside the village, the village leader and a group of particularly viscous fresh genin, wished to kill him in ways that would make Ibiki cringe and Anko ask to be brought dinner first (3). First and foremost of which was Hinate Hyuuga.

Before she went all psycho Naruto's honour defender on everyone Sasuke didn't even know that the Juken could be used to temporarily stop a person's heart. Judging from the screams that occurred when such a person came back to life it was a horrifically painful process. Enemy ninja's concurred.

Truth be told he wasn't prideful enough to believe that he didn't deserve it somewhat, his current situation had something of a humbling effect. Not much, he was an Uchiha after all, but personally the boy liked to think that he was improving. Something that went much better once Jiraiya had placed several high class suppressant seals over the Curse Seal of the Heavens.

After all, his disappearance from the village not only resulted in life threatening injuries to many of the Clan Head's children but it lead to Naruto's death. Even if he wasn't by his hand directly there wasn't a person who cared that didn't blame him for the blonde jinchuriku's disappearance and apparent death. Hell even he blamed himself.

Sasuke had been at Orochimaru's Rice Country base for a good three months before word of Naruto being killed in action reached his ears. The result was something of a small scale mental breakdown. It would be another month before the Uchiha would leave Oto and return to Konoha begging forgiveness. Taking with him the ones who would became the group the Leaf-nin would ever so 'affectionately' refer to as Team Hebi.

There were three members in all, excluding him of course. First was a seven swordsmen wannabe he had found in Orochimaru's jails, a living water source called Suigetsu Hozuki. Freedom proved to be an excellent motivation to come with him. Though that detour for the Kubikiri Honcho didn't help when they got back to Konoha.

Next was water boy's jailer a sensor-nin Karin with some very useful tricks, though the raven haired boy was still convinced that that Heal Bite technique was born out of a fetish. The red head proved to be an obsessive fan girl but her serious loyalty to Orochimaru made control difficult at first, thankfully a brutal attack from Oto Hunter-nins solved that issue. Things did change a bit in the two and a half years since arriving in Konoha particularly between her and Suigetsu, there isn't a day where Sasuke didn't wish the two had a concept of modesty, not to mention how it annoyed him to no end that she got along better with the girls of the Konoha 10 than he did.

Last was the bipolar orange haired berserker Jugo. He was actually rather easy to convince mostly because Sasuke didn't even convince him to come. Jugo just showed up a few days out of Rice Country when the Oto Hunter-nins showed up. As far as anyone could tell he had nominated the Uchiha as his handler for the orangey's random bouts of homicidal madness after the passing of his dead bone pulse using friend Kimimaro. Something about Kimimaro's spirit living on in Sasuke it rather confused Sasuke personally but he found himself not wanting to disappoint. Mostly because it would help ensure his continued existence in fact out of his team mates he found Jugo the most likable. Which was sad, in a way.

Publically he had a great life, privately every Konoha ninja wished to kill him. It was probably only the fact of Naruto's dream to bring him back that kept off assassins. Killing him would only tarnish the blonde's memory.

In a way he didn't blame them. So he dealt with the glares. He dealt with the title of probationary-nin. He dealt with the mistrust and the hatred. Because, in the end he deserved it. In the end he remembered what he owed the blonde and how he payed him back. So why did he only realise when it was too late.

At the least this mission would provide an opportunity. The chances to re-gain the trust of his old friends were few and far between but if he could get Hinata Hyuuga to trust him then the others would be simple. He had to make sure this mission went perfectly. First he had to start on a good note.

"Good god! Not you four."

...

'Naruto was right I am a teme'.

* * *

"Clearly we're not off to a good start." Tsunade said gesturing towards the multitude of new bruises the last Uchiha sported over his arms and face. Yet his face still held that sneer of arrogance and superiority. Unknown to anyone inside he was simply glad to be alive.

"However. I'm afraid that your participation on this mission is not optional, so I would advise putting your differences behind you. Understood?" Though Tsunade didn't yell it was her tone that there would be no arguing from the ninja assembled. Tsunade was in Hokage mode.

"You are probably wondering what mission would require you two to work together." Tsunade started.

"Just get on with it!" Suigetsu snarled something which only served to earn a glare from Karin and Jugo as well as an, obviously intentional, extended pause from the Hokage.

"You've all been ordered here as part of the mission briefing for an A Rank escort mission."

"Escort!" Suigetsu and Kiba shouted simultaneously causing Karin and Hinata to hit them simultaneously.

"I can ensure you this mission is highly important. The client we will be escorting is an important business man in fire country. His business could bring in a great amount of income both in the form of missions and trade." Tsunade said in a serious tone, for some reason her mind seemed to be on something else rather than the possible income. A fact that Shino was quick to pick up on.

"So we will be guarding the client as he completes' his trade route." Shino stated with a hint of a raised eyebrow, well at least what looked like a raised eyebrow. It can be difficult to tell under the glasses. "To my knowledge such a mission would be neither be classed as A Rank nor would it require the co-operation of two teams composed of six chunins, one jounin sensei and a..." Behind his glasses it was fairly obvious that Shino was glaring at Sasuke. "And a special jounin."

Behind his indifferent expression Sasuke cringed at the rank placed on him by the Ninja council's elders in 'honour' of returning to the village with tactical information (4). He still had the distinct impression that Anko wanted to strangle him with a length of barbed wire for getting in less than three days what she took half her life to get the trust to obtain.

* * *

In Leaf Steel, Konoha's premier hardware store, a certain purple haired snake wielding Special Jounin was browsing the wares.

"Oh! A two for one sale on rolls of barbed wire."

* * *

Sasuke had to repress the urge to rub his exposed neck while he listened to Tsunade outline the mission. A mission he and everyone else in the room were greatly beginning to dislike.

So far the escort would encounter nothing more than animal attacks. No missing nin. No dangerous megalomaniacs. Not even any bandits. Clearly there is something really bad going on.

"Hokage-sama please. Just tell us what were dealing with." Kurenai asked more than a little worried about the answer.

Tsunade sighed but answered the question. "The client this mission is for has a great deal of interest in archaeology and ancient secrets. In particular the secrets of the Fire Nation's most famous temple the Seijin Funbo. It will be your mission to escort the Seijin Funbo the Sage's Grave."

The mere mention of the temple's name seemed to make the Hokage's Office drop a few degrees in temperature. Sakura did all she could to suppress a shiver. Shizune had less success and shied away. Kurenai closed her eyes and sent a silent pray to Jizo Bosatsu, the Shinto deity of protection from evik. Karin hid away behind Suigetsu whose face looked like he had just chugged contaminated water. Even Juugo took a small step back his eyes having visibly widened.

Hinata, Kiba, Shino and Sasuke on the other hand... had absolutely no idea what their leader was talking about. A fact which made everyone else's reaction more than a little disconcerting.

"Um Hokage-sama... what is the Senjin Funbo?" Hinata said after a few uncomfortably quite minutes.

Tsunade breathed out, though it wasn't in exasperation. "I can't say I really expected you to know about the Senjin Funbo. In fact I would have been more afraid if the Heirs to the Hyuuga, Uchiha, Inuzaka and Aburame did know about the temple. It not something that's really spread around Konoha High Society. In particular the Clans."

This got the Clan Heads very interested particularly Sasuke, not that he showed it, his status as the last Uchiha basically gave him Clan Head Status. Even though he could not claim it legally till he came of age and began to rebuild the Uchiha clan. Legal or not he could particularly gain access to any information not considered an S-Class Military Secret. Even Hinata, Kiba and Shino were perplexed, though not as much as the last Uchiha, there were plenty of people who would share information with them hoping to gain the favour of the future clan heads. Even if they did delight in using said information to mind fuck with people in positions of power.

Simply put there was little they weren't privy to know. As such.

"Since this so called Senjin Funbo seems vital to this mission perhaps it would be prudent to inform us of said Temple. Though logically if such a place wasn't common knowledge in the clans one would think it would be due to the relative unimportance of the place." Shino said utilizing the bug clan's infamous logic.

Tsunade chuckled even though it was slightly dark. "I can assure you that the Clan's lack of knowledge is not due to unimportance. Rather it's more like a taboo."

"Taboo?" Kiba said his face clearly showing confusion. Akamaru whined from his place at Kiba's side, the ninken's face mirrored his partners rather effectively.

"It means an act that is forbidden for social reasons while not being considered illegal outright." Shino said adjusting his glasses.

"I know what it means bug boy I was wondering why this Sengin Fun would be considered taboo." Kiba growled.

"The place is called Senjin Fundo meaning Sage's Grave. Sengin Fun means 'thousand sliver droppings'." 'Though I'm sure an Inuzaka would be familiar with droppings' Shino added mentally. That's right he thinks things he would never say.

"Moving on." Hinata said more than a little irritated with her teammate's antics. Unknown to Hinata her irritation was leaking out as Killing Intent, though it did shut the bug user and dog user up. "What's so important about this place?"

"Basically put..." Tsunade started she had hoped to avoid this topic for as long as possible. She was still wary about letting Sasuke know about the temple. But there were things she needed things done in the Senjin Fundo and the client had made it quite clear that he wanted the status symbol of having THE Team Hebi as his bodyguards. Meaning that without Sasuke and his team she would have no hope of getting Team Kurenai, Konoha's premier tracking team, into the Senjin Fundo. It had been hard enough to even get Team Kurenai to this mission briefing without drawing attention to Danzo but... she needed to make sure there was nothing there. At this point she would even settle for confirmation of his death. This time at least she would have to hope that the Uchiha really had changed. "The Senjin Fundo is the ninja world's own Bermuda Triangle. The area around it has a history of apparitions, disappearances, weird weather conditions, even bandit gangs that decide to camp in the forests around the temple have a history of showing up the next morning as bloody piles of shredded meat and bone. The only animals are a groups of white wolves two times bigger than they nature should have allowed, weird before you even consider that being the only animals means that there's nothing in their territory that could be considered prey. The only town has been abandoned for twenty years ever since the entire population vanished following a freak one hour long storm. But this is nothing compared to the temple itself.

"The temple is called the Senjin Fundo because, if you believe the legends, it is quite literally the Sage's Grave. It is the resting place of the Rikudo Sennin, the Sage of Six Paths."

This officially got the attention of the Clan Heirs. The Rikudo Sennin. The Sage of Six Paths. The God of Shinobi who founded the ninja world, who discovered the secret of charka and used the first jutsu.

Seeing the faces of the four Tsunade was quick to raise her hand. Silencing Kiba's cries of 'he's just a legend' before they were even started. "You must keep in mind that this is only the most common and the most popular of the myths that surround the temple. Truth be told no one knows for certain what the temple is, not to say rumours don't abound. So far I've heard anything from the temple being a mass grave from the first Shinobi War to being the place where the first and most powerful time and space ninjutsu was used." The four Clan Heirs just stared in disbelief.

"I hear the temple was the place where Tobirama Senju discovered the secret of the Impure World Resurrection jutsu." Kurenai said suddenly.

"What!" Sasuke said in shock.

"I heard it was the birthplace of Chakra itself." Karin said moving her head out of behind Suigetsu.

"I've heard people say the white wolves in the surrounding forest are servants of the Sun God Amaterasu and the temple holds the cave where Amaterasu hid from her brother Susanoo." Shizune said.

'What is this competition?' Hinata thought.

"I heard it was where the Biju crawled out of Yami from." Juugo added in a soft voice. Sasuke turned slowly towards his teammate like he had just asked to eat a baby.

"Yes yes, it also supposed to be where the first Hyuuga created the Byakugan by sealing light spirit Kamis into his eyes, where the gate to the home of the Dragon summons is and, most disturbingly, where Kyubbi mated with the Nibi.

"The only constant is that something big happened there and really that's the extent of the knowledge. What is had lead though is the idea that the temple effectively holds some of the greatest power on the planet."

"Greatest power on the planet?" Sasuke said with far too much interest. Interest that was quickly squashed when Tsunade sent a frigid glare in his direction.

"Yes power many people have looked for it over the years, before the establishment of the Hidden Villages a trio of high powered Clans, that riviled the Senju and Uchiha in terms of power at the time, went to war over the temple."

"What happened?" Hinata asked who already had an idea of where this was going.

"The Clans mercenary armies fought outside in the forest while the Clans themselves took the fight inside the temple itself. The mercenary were torn apart by fierce gale force winds as for the Clans... not a single member of the three powerful Clans ever left the temple.

"Not in the countless years that the temple has existed has someone entered the temple seeking power, whether they be foolish or merely desperate, have not returned. Researchers don't fare much better half the time they don't make it past the temple's outer sanctum. Those that do either vanish or show up wandering the forest outskirts a week later with no memory of what happened."

"I see." Shino nodded in understanding. "So the reason that speaking of it is considered taboo is because the Clans are worried about its members seeking power in the temple and never returning. While the civilians and those from regular ninja families would have far less regulations on the information which is why they would know of it."

Tsunade nodded. "Exactly. Sad as it is the Clan system is known for breading people who are foolish enough, insane enough or desperate enough to go looking."

Kiba sneered slightly. "What do you mean by desperate? Dumb or insane I can understand but who would be desperate enough to go get killed in some supernatural death-trap?" 'Hell I don't see why we should go.'

"More than you may think." Sakura piped up looking at her clipboard. "According to these reports there have been un-prepared genins forced into the Chunin Exams by their teammates, plenty of people during the Second and Third Great Shinobi Wars, Hyuuga Clan Branch Members (Hinata bit her lip at this one) and..." Sakura's eyes widened before quickly looking at her master "and-and Naruto."

All in the room, except Tsunade and Shizune, went very quite. Even those from Team Hebi who had never met the blonde had heard enough stories to respect him a little, and honestly make them wonder why he wasn't the one who left instead of Sasuke.

Tsunade started to sweat inside a bit; this was the part she really wasn't looking forward too. Explaining why she wanted them to go. "You all remember how Naruto went missing." All nodded, even Team Hebi had heard the stories.

"After Naruto-kun returned after the fight at the Valley of the End he was sent on a mission ordered by the civilian council. The mission proved too much for him as his injuries had fully healed even with the Kyuubi and he... he..." Kurenai put an arm around Hinata as she started to sob.

"Actually there is quite deal more than that. In actual fact the Council renounced his Naruto's ninja status" Hinata's head shot up. The sound of a thousand furious insect emanated from Shino. Kiba and Akamaru growled in unison. Sasuke inadvertently activated his Sharigan. Only Kurenai thought to actually ask the question.

"Why?"

"Sadly the answers more complicated than it appears. It did start after the Valley of the End. While I was making sure that Naruto, Kiba, Neji and Chouji lived and Jiraiya was preparing to take Naruto as his apprentice. Danzo and the Ninja Elders called the Ninja and Civilian Councils for a meeting.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the mention of the War Hawk and the Elders. All the pampering from the civilian council had put him in position to see who they were pawns for. It wasn't long before the Uchiha was fending off schemes to get him under Danzo's thumb. Sasuke held as much love for the cripple as he did the Snake-teme.

"The Elders wanted Naruto of the ninja program and under watch believing that letting the Kyuubi Jinchirku even the slightest bit of freedom would cause unnecessary risks.

Hinata let off a low growl, ever since the truth about Naruto and the Kyuubi attack was made public knowledge following his KIA all in an attempted to discredit his name among his friends Hinata wanted to kill. Anyone who thought that Naruto-kun was anything less than Naruto-kun simply because of something beyond his control was someone Hinata wanted to tear into little bits. She had once even considered using the Caged Bird Seal on a branch member who had to audacity to tell a group of Hyuuga children about the blonde demon that terrorized Konoha. She probably would have too if Neji hadn't Sixty Four Palmed the man in the gut.

"From what I heard of later the vote was unanimous and Naruto was stripped of his Hitai-Ate and became a civilian."

"Wait!" Kiba said in an oddly serious tone. "You said the vote was unanimous."

"Original Konoha Law states that if the both the civilian and ninja councils agree on the something than it is considered to be in the process of the greater good and thus outstrips even the Hokage." Tsunade said before mumbling something that sounded like 'stupid Grandfather' and 'what good has democracy ever done anyone'.

"Right. So for Naruto to be _legally_ kicked out from the ninja ranks than the ninja council would have had to agree. The council that my mother is on!" Kiba growled through gritted teeth.

The air started getting very heavy as the Clan Heirs starting releasing Killing Intent and attempting to send it towards their respective compounds.

"You must remember that at the time the Clan Heads pretty much had their family injured, most of the them near death, in the Sasuke Retrieval Mission," The Uchiha flinched uncomfortably from the pearl eyed glare being directed at him, "they felt the need for someone to blame and seeing as how the Retrievel Mission was due mostly to Naruto going after Sasuke. Seeing as they would never blame the precious Uchiha even if he was still in Konoha, Naruto served them perfectly."

"There is something I don't understand." Sasuke said in a cold tone with heated eyes. Kiba was still mumbling about the talk he would be having with his mother. "What would Danzo get out of this? The Elders may be easy to understand but what would the War Hawk get out of Naruto's eviction."

Tsunade took note of how he didn't refer to Naruto as a 'dobe'. "I have a theory but nothing concrete, the idea is that Danzo was playing on Naruto's desire to return Sasuke. In order to bring him back Naruto would need to get at lot stronger but since he had his ninja status revoked if anyone were to train him it would be considered teaching military secrets to a civilian. Since Danzo works behind the shadows anyone he would seek out Naruto and offer him training and thus finally have the Kyuubi's Jinchuriku as his personal weapon."

"But Naruto being the unpredictable ninja he is believed the village had abandoned him and was desperate enough to go instead went after the ancient power promised in the Senjin Funbo rather than into Danzo's hands." Shino said a look of concentration mildly visible on his features. 'Sad thing is it was probably the safer of the two options but... damn it Naruto why didn't you ask us for help. Wait none of this has explained why the Hokage is sending us to a potentially hazardous situation, aside from our Clan Heir status our primary claim is to fame is as a tracking situation. Ah... I see.'

"You want us to find Naruto's body." Shino said with a tone of comprehension. The rest of the ninja's in the room looked at him with confusion. "Team Hebi is constantly being requested by high class clients commonly as a status symbol meaning that Team Kurenai is being sent along 'officially' as insurance for such an important client. In doing so you want our tracking team to hopefully locate Uzamaki's remains. By informing us of our own parent's part in Naruto's death you hope that we will disregard any advice on their part to refuse this mission. By the temple's track record a research team would have the greatest chance of survival because they don't make it past the initial chamber. You are hoping that Naruto's relative inexperience would mean that he didn't make it deep into the temple and we will be able to locate proof of his demise. Is that right?"

Team Kurenai and Team Hebi kept intently focused on the Godaime Hokage until she nodded. "I've long given up hope that Naruto might be alive. I want to give him a proper burial at least. I can't convince you to go on a mission like this but I... I just want to make sure."

There was a few minutes of silence as the two teams absorbed the information they had heard. Finally though someone spook up.

"Team Hebi will accept this mission." Sasuke said in a serious tone.

Tsunade blinked a bit before smirking. "Technically you're the requested team so you're not really allowed to refuse." Sasuke flinched a little. "But... thank you."

Kiba scoffed. "Like hell we'll refuse Hinata will kill us otherwise." The pearl eyed Clan Heir didn't even bother glaring.

"I wasn't informed that Kiba had started speaking on this Team's behalf." Kurenai on the other hand had no problem with glaring. "But for once he's right. Team Kurenai accepts the mission."

Tsunade smiled the first turmoil-less smile in weeks now. "Thank you. Prepare for a mission of indefinite leave. Report here at 600 to meet the client."

"Hai Hokage-sama!" Eight voices rang out across the room.

* * *

Cain's head throbbed, throbbed in a way that only came when a shard of metal in your head. Where had it gone wrong?

When he had first gotten this package it was going to be suspicious but he didn't think it would matter his travelling companions was an experienced wanderer and a regulator who had made himself a legend. A woman who helped bring fresh water to the Capital Wasteland who had fought alongside the Brotherhood of Steel in a war against the enclave and had befriended one of the Capital Wasteland Brotherhood's premier Paladins. Her dog and Ghoul companions were more effective than twenty Caravan guards. A teenager who the Capital Wasteland Slaver's considered a force of nature. A boy who helped the Brotherhood open a weapon's vault by fighting in a virtual war. One who could amass an army of vicious animals with a thought.

So when the man in a pin striped suit with his two Great Khan bodyguards Cain barely batted an eyelid behind his gas mask. But the pin stripped man was prepared, he had known of the woman and the boy and he knew of people who wanted them. Moments after the pin stripped man had arrived a flurry of dynamite explosions heralded the arrival of men in blue shirts and flak vests.

The fight was fast and intense by the time the dynamite had stopped detonating the blue vested men along with Alpha and Kit. Cain was tired it had been the final leg of an ungodly journey from the Capital Wasteland to the Mojave. The two Khans attacked him. The first got his arm broken. The second received a throwing knife to his knee cap. Their second try proved more successful and the first bound the Couriers hands before he could draw his Modified .357 Magnum Revolvers. The second bashed him over the head.

When he had woken Cain groggily stared to the night sky and strained against his bonds. His gas mask lay on the ground by his feet. The pin stripped man said something about a 'Fink' and then some more about a rigged game. Then Cain saw a 9mm pointed at his face then his world became nothing but pain and dirt.

Struggling to keep his eyes focused Cain tried to pull himself out of the ground. In the few seconds before he accepted blissful blackness Cain hears and saw two things.

He saw a cartoon cowboy face and he heard a

"Howdy Pardner."

* * *

End Notes- Second chapter done and about twice as long as anything I've written before. Now you may remember that at the end of the last chapter I said I should have the chapter out before Fallout: New Vegas. Welll... sorry.

Yeah I got caught up in something called life. Namely the life of a high school student in his last term with a very confusing spoken assignment (B+, A-, B+ so far only one of my friends has done better and he did about fifteen drafts) anyway by the time I had a chance to work on the chapter Fallout: New Vegas was out and I had a pre-order so naturally a played through that for over a week straight. Still good thing I did as I have plenty of ideas of what going to happen in the wasteland.

One very important thing I found out, guy on the front of the box who I compared Cain too. Yeah he's not a courier rather he's an elite NRC Ranger. Okay let's wikia this guy.

Open firefox, wait half an hour for all my saved tabs to load, go to bookmarks, wikia folder, The Vault- Fallout Wikia, search 'Ranger', search 'Desert Ranger' to avoid getting some page on a perk. Okay let's see.

Uh huh.

Uh huh.

Interesting

Hmmmm.

I can work with this!

Okay I'm going to play NV and let Cain's character stew for a bit. Before that next chapter will feature just what's in the Senjin Fundo and what the hell happened to Alpha and Kit.

So then goodbye and remember. The House always wins. Unless he doesn't give me the Lucky 38 room in which case I'm bringing the NCR down on his head. I need me more places to store my junk, guns and sunset sarsaparilla bottles.

(1)- I watch waaaaay too much anime.

(2)- To think the boy wonders why people think he's gay.

(3)- Take that however you will.

(4)- Because being an Uchiha does get you away with betrayal and the attempted murder of comrades.

Once again if you're ever confused about any of the elements from the Naruto or Fallout worlds use the Naruto Wikia (Narutopedia) and the Fallout Wikia (The Vault) both brilliant information sources.


	3. Chapter 2

Wasteland Wandering Fox

Chapter 2- Dogs that Purr

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto or the Fallout Series but I do own this shiny new NZ-666 Kshatriya Gundam Model. Look at it! Fear it!... I'd rather we never speak or this again okay?

I have finally gotten my OP score and with it. I shall rule the world.

Mwa ha ha ha ha ha ha, ah ha haa [sighs]. Well that was fun time for the third chapter of Wasteland Wandering Fox.

* * *

"You're awake. How 'bout that."

"Woah! Easy there. Easy." Light flooded into a man's eyes as he struggled to regain consciousness. As the blur of colours easied itself the man could make out two things. An old man dressed in the old west style common in some parts of the Mojave. The other was a hospital bed in the background. This did not bode well. "You've been out a couple of days now."

The man, laying on what he now recognised as some kind of couch, attempted to answer the kindly doctor. At least he dearly hoped the man had at least some form of medical training. Either way his voice seemed to have been replaced with a dry horsy cough.

"Just relax a second. Get your bearings. See what the damage is." The man on the couch would have glared at the doctor if he could see straight. Bed side manner always pissed the shit of him. Then again his experiences doctor when he was younger consisted solely of a woman who was usually covered in blood and cursed profusely. Good old Aunty Joe. "Can you tell me your name?"

Rubbing his dry throat he resisted the urge to glare the doctor. Never the less the man endured and managed to spit out his name...

"C- *Cough*-Cain"

... Albeit weakly.

"Ah dry throat. Give me a second." The doctor smiled and passed Cain a bottle of clean water. To his credit the doctor just chuckled when the injured Courier mumbled a 'bastard' after taking a swig of the cooling liquid.

"Can't say that's the name I would have picked for you but if that's your name that's your name. I'm Doc Mitchell. Welcome to Goodsprings."

"Pleasure to meet you." 'I don't think I'm going to get along well with this guy. At least we made it to Goodsprings.' Cain's eyes widened for a second. "W-where are the people I was travelling with?"

Doc Mitchell narrowed his eyes for a second before coming to a realisation. "I'm afraid the one who found you. Only found you. Well you, dead bodies and burn marks."

Cain sat down. Though he didn't remember standing up. 'Guess someone made Kit mad. But if Kit and Alpha, not to mention Charon, Dogmeat and Kuma, were able to be taken in someone must have been packing some specialised gear.' Cain's mind, though frazzled, was already working thru possible solutions.

"Now I had to go rooting around in there to remove all the little pieces of lead."

'Being shot in the head I take pride in my needlework but you better tell me if I left anything out of place." Doc said passing Cain an electronic tablet that he recognised as a RobCo Reflectron.

"How'd I do?" Doc questioned, though Cain thought he didn't sound that interested.

Short black hair.

Facial features that the stupider of the female king would call rugged and swoon over. Something which Cain, for all of his considerable mind, never failed to miss.

Small sunken gray eyes turned near white with the strange glowing sheen doctors would connect with Chem Addiction. A feature which Cain himself was rather proud of as it always served to send the weak ones running.

Only those close to him knew that the sheen was a result of his family's genetic obsession with the irradiated beverage know as Nuka-Cola. Despite the fact that such a condition hadn't been seen commonly for a good few generations. The general consensus being that the radiation had mutated the population providing immunity.

"Not bad." Cain said having taken a few more swigs of water to return his voice to its normal deep but calm and calculative tone. "I remember having a beard. Though, that's more because I was travelling between wastelands for a few weeks without a razor."

"Well as long as I've got the stuff that matters." Doc responded as he took the Reflectron back from Cain. "Now let's see if you can walk." The old man offered his hand to the Cain and pulled him up when the Courier took it.

Only a slight twitch of his eye and the corner of his lip betrayed the fact that the slight increase in altitude sent a blur through his vision and bombarded his body in pain.

As his vision un-blurred itself Doc recommended that he walk to the Vigor Tester machine.

Cain ambled over to the machine. Though he didn't actually feel that bad, the slow walk gave his eyes time to take in everything of value in the room and filed that information away for later looting.

"Looking good so far. Go on give that Vigor Tester a try." Doc said as Cain approached the machine having walked over while Cain let his eyes wander over the shiny objects. "We'll learn right quick if you've recovered all your faculties."

Cain gave a slight nod and activated the machine with a push of an oddly well maintained button. Light bulbs lit up as the Vito-O-Matic Vigor Tester. For some reason the machine reminded him of a picture book Alpha had told him about once but he shook off the strange thoughts and let the machine check his abilities. His 'Barrel Chested' strength, 'Big Eyed Tiger' perception, 'Flame Retardant' endurance, 'Casanova' charisma, 'Genius' intelligence, 'Knife Catcher' agility and '13 Pitch-Black Cats' luck showed off the Courier's well hidden abnormality.

"Quite an odd score there. I suppose that means you're a special kind of character. Especially after being shot in the head." Doc said his voice somewhere between impressed and cautious. "Better check on your mental state to be sure. Make sure that... oddness isn't due to the bullet."

Cain followed doc as he walked to the couch. "Take a seat on my couch and we'll answer a few questions. See if your dogs are still barking... or purring."

Cain took a seat on Doc's pale greenish couch. Wether that was due to its original colour or due to mold was rather currently small on the list of issues at the moment so Cain pushed it out of his mind as Doc began talking.

"All right. I'm going to say a word. I want you to say the first thing that comes to mind."

"Basic psychology. All right shoot." 'Which reminds me where in the hell are my Six Shooters.'

"Dog."

"Train."

"House."

"Investment." 'Burglarize if it belongs to someone else.'

"Night."

"Silencer."

"Bandit."

"Stab."

"Light."

"Dark."

"Mother."

"...Regret."

"Hmm. Sometimes when you give tests like this, you learn more than you was hoping for, and I reckon that ain't always the best thing. But I guess maybe it explains a thing of two about your predicament."

Cain suppressed a growl (1). 'This guy needs to learn the greys of humanity.' That's what he gets for answering semi-honestly.

"Okay. Now I've got a few statements. I want you to tell me how much they sound like something you'd say."

Cain gave an affirmative 'hmm' already wanting this to be over.

"First one. "Conflict just ain't in my nature.""

"No opinion." 'Where did that picture on the stand come from?'

"I ain't given to relying on others for support."

"Strongly disagree." 'I'd kill you all before letting go of my friends and family.'

"I'm always fixing to be the centre of attention."

"Disagree."

"I'm slow to embrace new ideas."

"Strongly disagree."

"I charge in and deal with my problems head on."

"Disagree."

"Almost done here. What do you say you have a look at this? Tell me what you see."

'Either a vase or two men looking at each other.'

"A chemical reaction."

"Okay. How about this one."

'Actually that's exactly the shape and design of an axe I saw once. It wasn't a very effective axe mind you. More bludgeoning, less cutting.'

"It's a piece of space age technology."

"Last one."

'That looks like when Kit organised that Yao Guai dance. Then a roving group of slavers came by. So much blood. It was a good day.'

"A light in the darkness."

"Well, that's all she wrote."

Cain mentally sighed in relief. 'Thank god it was getting weird near the end there.'

"I don't have nothing to compare it to, so maybe you'd better just have a look at the results. See if it all seems right to you." Doc passed Cain a clipboard with three words on it.

Speech. Science. Melee Weapons.

Using a pen attached to the clipboard Cain crossed out Melee Weapons and wrote Guns. As much as the man loved his Throwing Knifes he always seemed to fall back to his side arms.

Doc took the clipboard back from Cain. "Close. Before I discharge you I need one more thing from you. I need a form for you to fill out so I can get a sense of your medical history. Just a formality. Not like I expect to find you've got a family history of getting shot in the head."

"Well not in the head..." Cain said to himself as he took another clipboard with various words and boxes on it. Looking over the sheet he ticked the boxes for Good Natured and Trigger Discipline. Though he spared a second and took a quick chuckle at the Wild Wasteland as he remembered Kit and Alpha. Even Cain's (in)famous bad luck was nothing compared to the trouble the company loving Lone Wanderer and the Regulator's own Unnatural Disaster could get into.

Though he pushed the thoughts to the back. The quicker he got out of here the quicker he could start working out what the hell happened. With that in mind he passed the clipboard back to Doc Mitchell.

"All right I guess that about does it." Doc barely gave the board a glance over before putting the clipboard to the side, apparently not fully joking with the formality of it all, and stood up. "Come with me I'll see you out."

Apparently taking his time to get out Cain waited for Doc to enter the hallway. Once the man of medicine was suitably out of his range of vision the Courier put the information of useful loot that he had filed away.

* * *

A few minutes later and Cain and stashed near every of value away in places best left unmentioned and met up with Doc Mitchell at the door. He was actually rather pleased that the clothes he wore covered

Though he didn't go straight for the door. Rather Cain waited for the good doctor to start talking. Namely about where all of his stuff was. Luckily for him, and even luckier for the Doc, he was rewarded with his precious Desert Ranger uniform. His shiny polished Six Shooter pair rested on top.

"Here these are yours. Was all you had on you when you was brought in. I must say I was a little surprised to see an NCR Ranger working as a courier. Particularly one of the elite." Cain was smart enough not to smash the Doc against the wall for suggesting that he would work with those Military Dogs. After all he did owe the man for pulling a bullet out of his brain. "Then again a Ranger probably wouldn't go around in armour without an NCR logo anywhere on it."

Cain levelled a glare. Though the effect was spoiled somewhat the fact he was putting his pants on. "It seems you're smarter than you thought."

"I won't question who you are we all have our secrets. At the very least you didn't steal it off some dead Ranger that's about enough for me. Anyway I hope you don't mind but I gave the note a look. Thought it might help me find a next of kin. But it was just something about a platinum chip."

"Interesting isn't it. At least that's what my blue haired friend said."

Doc thought about what kind of company this guy must have been keeping but eventually filed it off as something best left unknown. "Well, if you're heading back out there, you ought to have this."

Cain's eyes visibly widened, having not put his helmet on yet, at the item placed in his hand.

"They call it a Pip-Boy. I grew up in one of them vaults they made before the war. We all got one. Hey what are doing?"

Doc was quite clearly very confused as the tall, highly intimating, man starting hugging him.

"Thank you. You don't know how much flak I've gotten over not having a Pip-Boy. Damn blue haired Vault psychopath and that little fox twerp. If it wasn't for my help he wouldn't even be able to bypass the biometric seals and DNA locking from the Pip-Boy he got from Gary 23 and the Outcasts." 'Though Kit's old fox did help a little. Stupid mutatetor.' Suddenly though Cain realised what he was doing and let got like Doc Mitchell suddenly caught on fire. "Sorry about that. It's kinda been digging at me for a while."

"Uh no problem. I don't even think my old Pip-Boy's got biometric seals. Certainly ain't much use to me now anyway, but you might want such a thing after what you been through. I know what it's like, having something taken from you. You gave have this too. Call it my gift so as long you promise never to do that again."

Cain was gratefully took the Vault 21 Jumpsuit and the 9mm Pistol refusing to make eye contact. The suit wasn't really his style but like all Wasteland Wanderers he was afflicted by the mental strain of OCD that sent him to take ever piece of rare armour, unusual weapon and unique item. Sure a Nuka-Cola Quartz would have been nice but the smart man knew when there was a limit to free stuff.

"Thanks for patching me up, Doc. Next time though ask before going through my stuff. It can be dangerous unless handled properly."

Doc laughed. "Maybe if you were carrying some more weapons or explosives. Looks to me like whoever shot you, looted you first before dumping you in that shallow grave you were found. You should talk to Sunny Smiles before you leave town. You seem more than capable of fending for yourself but she can help you get your bearings. She'll likely be at the Saloon. I reckon some of the other folks there could help out too. And the metal fella, Victor, who pulled you outta the grave."

"Thanks."

"Anyway, you ever get hurt out there, you come right back. I'll fix you up. But try not to get killed."

"Don't worry I may have a stream of bad luck but it rarely gets me nearly killed. Just horribly maimed." Adding that last part quietly Cain headed for the door.

"By the way." Cain paused halfway through the now open door. "Those friends you talked about. I'm sorry about whatever happened to them."

Cain thought a while before shaking his head. "No, I'll find them. Those freaks don't die so easily." With that Cain stepped out into the heat of the Mojave and closed the door.

"First I'll need info on whoever's packing the most dynamite around these parts. Next I search this town for information on the Mr. Pin stripped suit. After that me, Alpha and Kit can blow out Pin strip's head together. Should be fun. Still before all that I should arm up."

Slipping a gloved hand into a hidden pocket of his coat Cain removed a tightly wound scroll. A intricate red pattern decorating its outer layer and the words CHAOS GEAR printed over where the Kanji would have normally been on the seal.

"I don't know if Kit's really crazy about that Ninja world of his or whatever. Damned if these things aren't useful though." Cain said breaking the bond on the scroll and rolling it out to two labled patterns.

GUNS and KNIVES.

* * *

Alpha slowly and painfully came to. Emphasis on the painfully.

Blurred images came into focused at an annoyingly slow rate. Sadly the rate wasn't helped by the jumps and bumps that seemed to bombard the blue haired woman every four seconds. Eventually though Alpha managed to discern one pastel coloured blur from another pastel colour blur. A little after that she was capable of translating said blurs into recognisable images.

What she saw was not pleasant.

The same group of blue shirted flak vested men were herding three pack Brahmin across some unrecognisable stretch of the Mojave desert. Tied to the back most Brahmin were the figures of Dogmeat and Kuma, each unconscious from the drug darts located in there foreleg and neck respectively.

Moving her vision ever so slightly showed Kit tied to the back of the Brahmin taking point. Several darts were visible over his vital, and not so vital, points.

The Brahmin nearest to her showed her friend and bodyguard Charon tied to it. She had to bite down on her tongue to avoid screaming bloody murder.

As the girl tasted her own blood she had one thought. 'Some people are going to be turned into swiss cheese.'

* * *

"So you see how I was single handily responsible for the funding of several excavations across the Sunagakure deserts. In doing so I was responsible for a large amount of information regarding the ancient cul-"

"Where you at these digs."

"I'm sorry?"

"Where you actually at the digs you funded."

"That's irrelevant, the point is I was a primary funder for the excavation."

'In other word's he wasn't even solely responsible for the funding and the sitting on your ass part. Fat moron.' Hinata sighed.

The ninja escort team had been travelling for two days now since leaving Konoha gates. In that time their client had requested that he be guarded personally by Hinata and Karin while the boys guarded the various caravans. After two days of sickening attempts at flirting and barely concealed attempts to grope them and the two girls were considering letting Kiba and Suigetsu loose on the client. Luckily for the client they became mostly distracted from such murderous thoughts when the caravan hit the forest.

Simply by the fact that it was creepy as all hell.

They were a lot of rumours about the forest that surrounded the Senjin Funbo was the large pack of white wolves that inhabited the forest. They were known to attack and drive away merchant caravans that unknowingly tried to take shortcuts through the forest.

This caravan though had no attacks from these vicious animals. Rather the multitude of white wolves had lined up along the path and glared at them like some kind of twisted parade crowd.

At first the ninja had been relieved. Better staring at then being attacked, they were really large wolves.

After a few hours the endless mass of onyx black eyes were slowly driving the nins mad. Kiba was getting it the worst of all.

"Eyes everywhere. Black soulless. Bringers of death and decay. Destroyers of countless-"

WHACK

Kiba shook his head from side to side and turned to his large dog.

"Thanks Akamaru I needed that."

"Arf arf."

"You got that right."

From their positions on top of two large caravans Shino and Suigetsu watched the feral Inzuka clan heir. Shino was holding back a deep sigh while Suigetsu looked a little afraid.

"You have to admit though, it is really creepy."

The bug user and the water swordsman looked over to where Sasuke was standing on top of the front caravan.

"The way there staring. I mean." Sasuke elaborated. "It's like there trying to use psychological warfare. Almost makes you think they know something you don't." Shaking his head the Uchiha turned his attention back to looking for real threats.

Shino and Suigetsu turned their attention back to the wolves fairly confident they wouldn't be encountering anything till the caravans reached the temple. Luckily for Shino Kurenai was in client's caravan making sure the fat bastard didn't try anything with Hinata and Karin. Not that the two couldn't handle themselves but the client would need to be mostly intake if they were going to get paid. At least until they got to the temple and starting looking for Naruto's remains. After that the ninja's were willing to sacrifice a pay check or two.

"You think it's true that these wolves are the servants of Amaterasu." Suigestu asked Shino.

The bug user shook his head. "They would have red markings if they were."

Suigetsu looked at the Aburame. "You mean like from Okami?"

Shino was quite before nodding his head slightly. "They remind me more of The Captain from Hellsing (2)."

Suigetsu brightened up a bit. "You read Hellsing. Hey have you seen Hellsing Ultimate."

"...It's fucking awesome." Shino replied in dead monotone.

"Remember when-"

"WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND FOCUS." It would appear as though Kurenai was able to hear them after all.

* * *

"We brought the Wanderer freaks and their pets." The Powder Ganger leader said in a gruff tone. "Now then where's the bounty."

The Legion Centurion looked at the Powder Ganger in disgust. "I would have thought that you would have received enough Caps from the Greed Monger."

"Whatever just pay up we had to haul these dead weights all the way from Goodsprings."

"Just remember what will happen if they are actually dead. Caesar wants the Wanderers alive." Motioning with his hand two members from the Decanus' cadre of Legionnaires stepped out.

The two Legionaires looked over the two Wanderers and their followers. They returned to the Decanus and reported the all were alive and unconscious. Fortunately for her Alpha was remarkably good at playing possum.

"Very well." Decanus said and passed the Powder Ganger a bag of Aureus coins. The Ganger would have preferred Caps but at least the legion coins weren't as bad as those worthless NCR Dollars. "Remember that eventually all will join Caesar's fold only those that are undeserving of life and those that resist will have to meet death."

"Yeah whatever." The Powder Ganger didn't even listen as he counted his coin. "Come boys let's dump these monsters and head towards Nipton." Gangers cheered as they untied the people from the Pack Brahmins.

The Decanus went over to inspect the infamous Unnatural Disaster of the Regulators. "Your death will ensure the life of our leader, the one chosen by Mars."

The Decanus allowed himself a bout of manical laughter. "Mha ha ha ha ha- "

ZAAP

Which was soon cut off by Gatling Laser beams.

The Legionnaires froze up at the death of their commander while the Powder Gangers froze up at the sight of a small army of Securitrons assembled on the cliffs which overlooked the Legionnaires and Gangers meeting place.

One of the Securitrons had rolled out in front of the others. His left claw arm was raised, smoke drifted out of the barrel of the robot's X-25 Gatling Laser. Like the others his face cum television screen showed the black and white visage of a chubby cartoon cop.

"Your move, creep!"

The Legionnaires readied themselves for battle against The Strip's robotic peacekeepers.

The Powder Gangers looked like they were considered whether to engage combat or run. The decision was made for them when the seemingly unconscious Lone Wanderer kneed the man who had been unloading her in the balls and drew her Perforator.

The melee of explosive, laser fire, throwing spears and good old fashion machine gun fire ended quickly and with loss of Legion and Powder Ganger life and, technically, Securitron artificial life.

Just because the battle was over did not mean that there would be freedom for Alpha and her still unconscious companions as the robots rolled over to surround her and the bullet ridden Brahmin corpse the girl had used as a shield for the unconscious Wanderer and followers.

Alpha chuckled darkly. "So then, you tin cans out for a stroll or something."

A single Securitron rolled out from the circle. Alpha was fairly certain it wasn't the same one that had shot the Decanus as that one had been taken down by 10mm Sub-Machinegun fire soon after the fight began.

Not that it really mattered in the end.

"You and your compatriots are to be escorted to New Vegas. Until the time that you are brought to your destination you will be placed under sedation." Upon saying this green gas flooded out of the Securitron's metal grill.

"Figures." What the only thing Alpha had time to say before passing out.

* * *

"I must admit this pretty impression." Sasuke Uchiha said looking at the massive stone wall in front of him.

"Weird paintings though." Suigetsu commented his head bent forward as though he was examining a particularly odd piece of impressionist art. Actually in a way he kind of was.

It had been an hour since the ninja group had reached the Senjin Fundo. The entrance to the temple hadn't actually been very impressive. Only a single door, not even large enough to take the carts of supplies in, meaning that the male Shinobi's were tasked with caring all the supplies and excavation tools.

Eventually they were done and, while the team's Kunoichi delt with the client as he waxing shit about the decorations, the Shinobi took the time to examine the temple's interior.

As far as they could tell this was the initial anti-chamber that the Godaime had talked about. The one that the majority of the archaeologists didn't make it past. The one Naruto's body was supposed to be in.

The chamber itself was incredibly large, the roof was easily three stories up and the walls were so far away when you next to one you had to shout to talk to someone standing at the opposite wall, even so it seemed to be little more than a large corridor. From what Sasuke had gleamed from the client this anti-chamber was supposed to be in a y-shape. The small door started at the bottom and last for a good 400 metres before reaching a large ornate door, which is what the client and the actual archaeologists where currently investigating, from there it branched off into two paths which turned at a corner then led to a dead end.

Kiba and Akamura and slipped along down the right branch hoping to sniff out any sign of the blonde's remains. Shino had sent his Kikai bugs down the left branch and pretended to be examining the temple with Sasuke and Suigetsu while he listened for his bugs. Hinata had turned her back to the client, as though she was examining one of the stone statues of the strange ten tailed beast that where lined up near the door, exact mirror images on either side of the door, indiscreetly activating her Byakugan.

Sasuke and Suigetsu, feeling a little useless, were actually examining the walls of the corridor. It was actually really impressive if incredibly weird.

The marble walls were covered in full length leather hangings. The leather had been painted to make it appear like clothe but age had dulled the colours and the hard material showed through. Strangely the paint for the primary images had not dulled at all.

Each of the large, and many, hangings showed Ukiyo-e images of various battles and good deeds. What they all shared in common was the common black silhouette featured in each.

The silhouette was painted in one of purest black's Sasuke had seen and depicting that of a tall man. The man, as far as Sasuke could tell, had long spiky hair that flowed backwards. He also seemed to have horns on his head. Though wether they were his hairstyle or a form of horned hita-ate Sasule couldn't tell. His body was quite shapeless as much of his form seemed to be hidden with a cloak bearing a high open collar. On his back was the handle of what was either a sword or a staff.

The only sign of colour on the figure was the six red magatama hung over his neck in a necklace fashion as well as the strange violet eyes bearing concentric circles. It was like no doujutsu Sasuke was familiar with and yet somewhere it seemed like it knew it. It wasn't in a good way though.

It wasn't the first time Sasuke had seen this depiction. It was similar to the picture seen in his Academy textbooks of the Rikudo Sennin. The client had said earlier that this black silhouette style was a common depiction of the Sage, though no one could tell you why.

But to Sasuke the textbook image and this one were nothing alike. Whereas the text book was crude and seemed more like guess work this one was highly realistic. It was almost like the Sage himself had possed for these pictures.

At the same time it was that realism that made the silhouettes seem... out of place with the Ukiyo-e style of the pictures. The only other being portrayed like that was the ten tailed creature which beared a single eye with four concentric circles like the Sage's along with nine tomoe, which reminded him far too much of his own Sharigan for his liking, in the three circles that were closest to the pupil.

Like the Sage's silhouette this ten tails was far too realistic for the rest of the painting. It was only the fact that the hanging's revolved around either one, or both of the silhouettes, that gave any indicated to the fact that it wasn't an elaborate act of graffiti.

"Have you got anything Shino?" Kiba said having apparently come back from searching his branch.

The Aburame continued to look at the hangings as he answered. "My bugs are searching the branche systematically. I am only half way through. What about you."

Kiba's face assumed a grimace. This got Suigetsu and Sasuke's attention. "So sign of a body. As for smell I... I can't tell. This place it's too disorienting."

"Disorienting?" Sasuke said confused.

Kiba pointed to the hangings featuring the Rikudo Sennin. Though he didn't look at them. "It's those magatama."

"The red ones." Suigetsu said helpfully.

Kiba nodded. "I don't... I don't think they used paint for them."

Shino raised an eyebrow. "What did they use for it?"

"Well if my nose is anything to go by. They... they used blood."

The three shinobi looked at him. "Which paintings?" Sasuke said, though judging from the common shade of red he had a good idea.

"All of them. Every single one covering each single square inche of the walls. Neither me or Akamaru can pick up anything. It all just smells like blood."

Sasuke was about to say something when a large commotion came from the door where the client, archaeologists and Kunoichi's were standing.

Wordlessly the four Shinobi, and one dog, looked at each other before walking towards the door. Each of them had an idea of what the others were thinking.

'This isn't going to end well.'

* * *

"Incredible isn't it. You see the armour littering the floor here bears resemblance to that commonly worn during the First Shinobi War and..." As the client babbled on the group walking down the narrow and sparsely decorated passageway.

The group of ninjas, sans Kurenai who had to watch the client's gear and the archaeologists were currently walking down a claustrophobic passage. The passage in question was one that had been hidden by the main door, connected to the ten tails statue Hinata had been standing near.

The strange thing was that there had been no indication that anyone had opened the passage intentionally. It just... happened.

In accordance with the client's wishes the ninjas had escorted the client and a small group of archaeologists down the passageway. The passage was narrow, damp and littered with far no many headless skeletons for anyone's liking, but at the very least Kiba was glad to be away from those bloody magatama.

"Ah it feels good to smell again." Kiba said taking a deep breath next to him Akamaru repeated the action caninine style.

"Even if you're smelling the inside of dark, damp, skeleton infested hallway hidden in a temple known for the fact that few come out of it alive and sane." Shino said his eyebrow most likely raised under his hood and sunglasses.

"Yep," Shino sweatdropped, "anything's better than those magatama. At least in here I'm able to pick up other sents and tell what's where." Kiba took a whiff of his surroundings.

"Ahhhh... Ah! Uh-oh."

"What?" Shino asked

"I smell fox."

* * *

"Client-san I was wondering if you believed in the stories about this temple." Hinata asked as she walked behind the client. More for the sake of something to take her mind off the surroundings than actual interest.

"Hnnn." The client scoffed. "I would have thought as trained ninjas you would know better than to believe in foolish ideas."

"We're trained ninjas, earlier on we learn not to discount possibilities no matter how outlandish. I've seen many a good ninja killed just because of that. Particularly with places that have as much blood on its walls as this place." Hinata said already very annoyed with the client and his desire to press on even after hearing Kiba telling them about the blood on the wall hangings. Even the most dedicated of ninja's would recognise the need to regroup and prepare a contingency plan.

The client just scoffed. "There are plenty of scientific and logical explanations for the happenings of this temple. You see I have already discovered the secret of the Senjin Funbo."

"And what might that be Client-san." Karin asked, though really she was more interested in what the boys were doing. As they seemed to be discussing something quite animatedly and where starting to fall behind.

Actually both Shino and Kiba seemed to be worried about something. She had tried to catch Suigetsu's eye to get his attention and talk but he was paying more attention to the discussion. Something about this all just didn't seem right.

The client, undeterred by the fact that the ninja he had hired were more concurrence about their own issues than his protection, was explaining his theory. "You see I have deduced that the reason that so many ninja were lost in this temple is because they actually went through the wrong entrance. The large gilded door we saw earlier is likely a cleaver trap to lead the far more foolish explorers to some kind of inescapable maze or such. But the far more experienced and intelligent researchers find this corridor."

"Does the fact that most researchers also tend to die or they find themselves wandering the forests lost and disorientated hinder your theory at all?" Karin said in monotone.

The client though was undeterred. "Cleary though this is not the end of the trials but don't worry. I will not fall victim to the traps that the third rate researchers of the past fell victim too." With this the client laughed quite loudly, with did the job of drowning out the three deep sighs of the kunoichis.

Regardless the group continued to move forward.

* * *

"Holy hell." Kiba said as he stared out across the village.

After an hour or so of walking through the cramped and damp corridor Hinata had called that there was light up ahead. After a few minutes those with normal eyes spotted the white light that signalled the hopeful end of the corridor.

The sight of such light in a temple may bring to mind an exit of the temple. What they found was anything but.

"An entire feudal village sealed under countless layers of soil and stone. Not what one would expect to find in the Senjin Fundo." Sasuke commented looking over a perfectly preserved village that had someway found its way into a hidden anti-chamber in what was regarded as the oldest and most mysterious temple in all of the Elemental Nations.

Internally the last Uchiha didn't know whether to be impressed or freaked the hell out.

Shino, who was unaware to his fellow raven haired ninja's internal debate and only knew that the Uchiha had a clouded look in his eye and seemed to be shaking in a way that suggested serious health issues, was looking around the village for any clues.

It didn't take long and provided shit all.

The village was small. Smaller in fact than the village in the Land of Waves and was nothing remarkable by any modern connotations. All the bug user could tell for certain is that the village was old, not only did the villages place in a temple protect from marauders and wild animals but the dry air had preserved the integrity of the village from wood rot and the like. Heavy layers of dust, not to mention rotten food and the bones of what was likely cattle and poultry, at least at one point in time. Died not only from a lack of human care but from a lack of grass which would not grow in this environment sealed off from fresh air and natural light. The only source of lightning was located at the centre of town that looked like some cobbled together electric light, unlike the ones in the Hidden Villages which drew their power from lightning natured chakra stored in batteries this was drawing power from a large collection of pots, according to his kikai the pots where filled with some form of acidic liquid (3), connected to the machines by crude cables. Shino assumed that it had been constructed by an older expedition, which footprints in the dust showed signs off, but the bug user had no idea how it could still be working after so long.

What is did show was that this village had not been lived in for some time.

There were also little things, distinguishable only to the trained eye of either a ninja or an archaeologist. Architecture had only reached a boost in recent years since the establishment of the Hidden Villages due to the resources and manpower provided by such a concentration of ninja. Most rural villages though hadn't changed much in hundreds, neatly thousands of years, although most of the ones frequented by ninjas were capable of affording the highly important indoor plumbing (which this village lacked). At the same time years of the same basic design meant that builders had pretty much perfected it with all the little details.

This village though looked positively ancient. The design was the same but all the little mistakes and crinks that had been ironed out after so long were still present here. In fact they were numerous. Even more so than the oldest decrepit villages.

This along made the village ancient but there was something else. Something that could only be noticed by the ninjas. This was the lack of chakra. After a while, read a few generations, depending on if ninjas are common in the area or simply the naturally weak chakra leaked out by untrained civilians, chakra has a tendency to become absorbed by wood. It was the same principle used to create trees capable of producing Elemental Affinity Paper but the same applied to the lumber used in construction.

This village though possessed near none. The only way that could be possible is if...

"The village was constructed before the Age of the Ninjas." Shino said in earshot of everyone. The ninjas looked shocked. The archaeologists began excitedly chatting amongst themselves. The client... well he had a conniption.

"I have located an incredible find. Don't you see with this my name will go down in history. I have proven that the Senjin Fundo is truly the cradle."

"Cradle?" Shino said with his eyebrow raised invisibly.

"What are you talking about now?" Hinata said/sighed.

The client chuckled. "Of course I shouldn't expect mere ninjas to be cultured. Alas it is fortunate that I am here so you know the importance of this find."

"You know I heard somewhere that there was once a time when ninjas didn't have to be trained not to kill their clients." Suigetsu said while the client rambled.

"Madness." Shino replied.

"You know he didn't explain what the hell he was talking about." Sasuke said from behind them.

The three sighed in unison.

"Actually," Sasuke said getting an idea. Turning around he pointed to one of the archaeologists, who was busying himself, or at least appearing to, with the task of examining a well. "Could you tell us what he's talking about?"

Lazily looking up the archaeologist stared at the ninja who asked him the question as if he was considered whether it was worth his time. After what seemed like a few minutes the bearded man 'hmmmm'ed and answered the question. "Our benefactor is referring to an old, but fairly common text, in which the author refers to the Senjin Fundo as the 'cradle and the grave of the saviour of the world." The archaeologist sighed as though saying that sentence was the hardest thing he had ever done. "The cradle and the grave. He believes that it means that this village is the hometown of the Rikudo Senin. Apparently preserved as a monument." The ninja's eyes widened. "Which I suppose is not entirely impossible. Though if this fat egotistical idiot of a benefactor does get so lucky there are thousands of respected institutions which are going to be so pissed off." The man finished his mouth halfway between a wry smile and a grimace.

Meanwhile Hinata and Karin were trying to calm down said fat egotistical idiot of a benefactor to calm down.

"Would you be quite damnit." A red haired girl said preferring she had more offensive techniques. A kunai would probably do the job but after over two days of this shit she wanted the ass to suffer.

There is a reason Karin isn't a negotiator.

Hinata had more success. "Client-san please listen for a moment. If this village is really such an important area then there are likely a multitude of traps guarding the area. Not to mention whatever was responsible for making all those other archaeologists go missing."

"Ah such a beautiful but stupid ninja, there are no such supernatural elements guarding this place."

"Actually I was thinking more along the lines of traps or even a society of temple guar-"

"It was only the foolishness and the incompetence of other, lower, minds that fall prey to misfortune. I can ensure you that with my superior skills present there is nothing to fear."

"Except fear itself."

The client let out a gurgled dying scream as his gut was pierced by an arm.

"Ashes to ashes. Dust to dust." The figure sighed and withdrew his arm. Drawing his hands back into the tora seal as he did so. "Do you mind if I use a Katon jutsu. It helps speed up the process and I don't have to spend time with the blotted, rotting corpse."

In an instant the ninjas reacted. Hinata and Karin withdrew with chakra enhanced speed, taking positions alongside their male companions. Though the group looked strong and professional, which indeed they were, inside they were the same as the archaeologists appeared.

Scared and confused.

"Ah," the figure said. "Did I forget to introduce myself? Forgive me." Drawing his hands away from the tora seal the figure adopted a small, but polite, bow. "I am the guardian of this temple. I have bo real name but, if you must, you may call me Juuroku."

The act of politeness only served to frighten the onlookers, even the Konoha ninja couldn't fully keep the fear from their faces.

Standing before them was a perfect replica of the silhouettes that decorated the hangings of the temple's antechamber.

The coloured eyes.

The blood red magatama necklace.

The body a black and near featureless void.

Even the horned and spiky shaped of its hair.

And, as Kiba and Akamaru noticed, the intense smell of blood.

The client had just been killed by a silhouette of the Rikudo Sennin.

"Would you be so kind as to die?"

A living and dangerous silhouette.

* * *

Finally. This was not a fun chapter to write. I had basically taken a lot of what Doc had said in the first portion from a YouTube clip of the character creation. Which meant I had to keep watching the clip and coping what the guy said word for word then change it to make it fit. Which was a time consuming, annoying and in the end ultimately pointless task and I will never do it again.

Other than that it took me forever to write the last portion in a way I was happy with and I had to rush it because I'm leaving on a last minute trip to take care of my grandpa. I'll probably have to come back later and properly proofread this.

Urgh. I suppose it can be far worse but I do hate staying at my grandpa's. At least I'll be able to bring my computer to hopefully type up some more chapters... or watch anime. I haven't decided yet. Anyway don't expect any updates for at least the next three weeks. Or, more than likely a lot more, because there is a very good chance I'll be attending a funeral soon and I get depressed easily.

Anyway you may have noticed that I didn't really give the client a name or a real description. Why? Simple, names are for people. He is not a person. He is a plotpoint.

Also I had a review from one ED-E, I prefer Rex personally, and who said not to get discouraged with the number of reviewers. Which was nice of them but I do understand that all things considered I shouldn't expect much and honestly I'm happy with how this twisted thing has been received. Personally I'm more depressed about the reviews for my Disgaea fic Evil Academy Junior Class, I'm considering putting out one more chapter and if that doesn't get any reviews I'll shelf the story.

Now then I'm going to go think happy thoughts, eat lots of sugar and read comics. Read and review.

Jamata!

(1)- Poor Doc, Cain's having a bad day.

(2)- Happy deadman4?

(3)- There's a recent manga chapter where the daimyos of the five great nations are talking via video screens powered by lots of earthenware pots filled with the basic battery components. There basically like the Ancient Batteries that were on an episodes of Mythbusters a while back but far more powerful.

Once again if you're ever confused about any of the elements from the Naruto or Fallout worlds use the Naruto Wikia (Narutopedia) and the Fallout Wikia (The Vault) both brilliant information sources.


	4. Chapter 3

Wasteland Wandering Fox

Chapter 3- All or nothing

Disclaimer- Urgh. It's eleven at night and I'm typing sitting on the ground hunced over a bed. Don't expect anything funny for this disclaimer, just trust that I own shit all and leave it at that.

* * *

So anyway crappy end to a crappy year.

If anyone was wondering why this is late, blame god, or the weather, or a weather god, or any combination there off. Yeah I love a sunburnt country of droughts and flooding rains. That doesn't mean major areas need to be fucked over with every ecological extreme! Bloody nationally recognised poets. I really don't get what's with all these people who don't believe in global warming. Because global warming is a myth that just means that we've got something we don't even know about trying to kill us all.

Long story short my family drove to Brisbane and because of major flooding getting home, or at a more recent point getting around Brisbane itself, meant that getting home proved to be problematic.

Still home now so consider that update a late Christmas present.

I should also address some comments while I have the time and/or inclination.

Hades 252 2… there may have been an extra 2 in there somewhere. I don't know. Anyway he said he couldn't see how a Yaoi Guai (Kuma) could be carried on the back of a brahmin. A valid point but I find it funny cause he's sort of calling a mutant bear fat. Well then I did say this was a Yaoi Guai cub so he'd only be small besides this were pack brahmins, like the ones traders use, so they have to be able to carry a fair amount. Though I may have pushed it by having both Kuma and Dogmeat on the same brahmin.

Also about Cain's SPECIAL stats with them being impossible for a beginning game character and yeah it is, very much so. It will become much more prevalent as the story progress that Cain, Alpha and Kit are all pretty end game. I didn't really want to fuck around (pardon my French) with starter characters in low level areas if only to move the story alone slightly. I'm planning some flashbacks to events during Fallout 3 to explain the events that lead to some weapons, tricks and character traits later on. That being said while the wanderers are strong there not so over powerful as to go around with Power Armour or just spamming alien weaponry all the time and I'm planning quite a few plot points where there backed into a corner or are fucked over in some way. That being said as all three will get new tricks, weapons and followers (I'm already planning at least two more pets for Kit) throughout the Mojave. That being said this is a fan fiction and while I find it enjoyable to combine game elements and side quests into the story don't expect everything to adhere directly to what's possible in-game.

* * *

"Hey guys I found something." Kiba yelled jumping off the roof he was on; in his hand he brandished a drawstring bag. "Looks like a bag with a bunch of crystals and… why are you all looking at me like that?"

"Kiba." Hinata started. "Can't you smell him?"

"Smell who? What are you guys talking abou- Urgh!"

Kiba struggled as he felt a cold hand wrap around his neck. Akamaru growled and leapt at the attacker, but was quickly pinned to the ground with a foot.

Both ninja and ninken struggled to be free but their strength seemed to be drained from them. Leaving only a hollow chill. Kiba didn't even notice when the bag was taken from his hand.

"Ah I've been looking for this." The silhouette who called himself Juuroku said in a deep, yet oddly soothing, voice. Held up to eye level by his free hand was the bag, opened slightly to reveal a collection of large multicoloured hexagonal crystals. "I thank you dog-boy, a young man named Link left this when he stumbled in a few weeks back. Said he got lost in someplace called the Lost Woods. I do get such interesting visitors here; as well I suppose I should be sending this back." Stretching his, at least 'his' seemed more polite than 'its', arm out over the silhouette's own shadow and dropped the bag.

With Hinata and Shino focusing carefully on the living silhouette, looking for an opening to rescue their teammate, the archaeologists were cowering in fear and Suigetsu, Juugo and Karin waiting like wound springs for a signal to attack. It was only Sasuke who payed attention to where the bag was dropped.

It was then the raven haired shinobi noticed the ten shadows that spread outwards in all directions from where the silhouette stood. Despite the lack of multiple light sources.

He also saw that as soon as the bag hit the ground where one of shadows laid it sunk right through. Sending waves of ripples outwards as if the ground had been replaced with water.

Sasuke narrowed his sharigan active eyes; at first he had thought that the multiple shadows was a stolen technique from a Nara clans member. But the way it made the bag sink through the solid ground made it seem more like a Time and Space Ninjutsu was hidden in the shadows.

Either way was it was definitely something to be careful of.

Looking back at Juugo Sasuke signalled with some quick hand signs. 'When I give the signal heard the civilians to the exit.' There was no quick hand sign for Archaeologist but the orange haired ninja understood and nodded.

Looking back at the silhouette Sasuke glared straight into the ringed eyes, which he noted weren't violet like the hangings in the entrance, but instead were a multicolour of pink-white-violet-grey (1), waiting for the silhouette's attention to shift.

After an excruciating couple of seconds the silhouette looked to Hinata. In a second Sasuke had closed his eyes and channelled a burst of chakra…

"AMATERASU!"

… and opened them to reveal the atomic (2) like rings of his Mangekyo Sharigan.

As if that single word was the override code for the gates of hell, it all broke loose.

Pitch black bursts of fire covered the silhouette's face, causing his grip to slacken ever so slightly.

Juugo rushed back screaming, sending the archaeologists scampering back to the exit. If only out of fear of the clearly berserk boy.

Suigetsu unsheathed the Kubikiri Honcho from his back and lunged at the silhouette.

Karin followed behind Suigetsu but rather than preparing an attack she rolled back her sleeve, apparently intent on using her Heal Bite on Kiba.

Hinata and Shino reacted a second later, unprepared for the sudden attack, but both rolled with it and rushed forward to help Kiba and attack the silhouette.

"Not bad."

Dropping Kiba, when Suigetsu was but a few feet away, the silhouette blinked out of existence.

Only to appear instantly in front of the exit. A serious of screams followed by audible splashes could be heard as the archaeologists stepped onto the elongated shadows and fell into the ground like sacks of iron bars dropped into a river.

It was only his trained speed and reflexes that prevented Juugo from suffering the same fate.

"But I can do better." The silhouette said calmly, his arms crossed. "And Author-san, please stop referring to me as 'the silhouette'. I really do prefer Juuroku."

Uh… sorry.

"As long as you understand."

Sasuke spun around, moving his back close to a nearby wall to avoid exposing his back to attack, if he could teleport then there was no doubt that this silho- Juuroku was using Time and Space Jutsu.

The only person who was supposed to be able to use such a kind of instantaneous teleportation was the Yondaime. Sasuke wasn't even able to track him with his Mangekyo.

They needed a plan.

"Raaargh!"

'Izanagi damnit!'

With an enraged roar Juugo rushed at Juuroku. Leaping cleanly over the mass of shadows he levelled a punch directly at Juuroku's face.

The living silhouette calmly raised his palm in response.

A great clap of sound echoed out across the underground village as unstoppable force met immovable object.

The two remained there as if time had stopped.

Fist to palm.

Eye to eye.

Juugo's face was that of unbridled rage. Juuroku's was non-existent and therefore unreadable.

Unfortunately it did not last long as Juugo had to contend not only with the temple guardian but also the force of gravity. Causing Juugo's strength to slip as he fell downwards.

Faster than either super-powered mutant eye that was watching could see Juuroky grabbed the orange haired boy's wrist and with a great, yet seemingly effortlessly, swing. Tossed Juugo through the air and sent him crashing by Sasuke's feet.

'He tossed Juugo like a discus. Just what is this thing supposed to be?' Sasuke narrowed his eyes, mentally preparing himself for a long range Blaze Release technique.

Behind him Suigetsu, who was before ready to rush Juuroku, was seriously considering a change in career choice. Shino had moved into a defensive position while considering the options and possible outcomes. While Karin had placed herself in a guard position in front of the now barely conscious Kiba and Akamaru.

None seemed inclined to attack anytime soon… except Juugo.

Growling with a wild look Juugo dashed forward from his place on the ground before someone could stop him.

Juuroku titled his head to the side like a puppy as though he was confused about what was happening. Calmly he placed his hands in an unfamiliar handseal, as he did so the shadows around him bubble and churn violently like boiling water.

Only for a wall of black fire to suddenly catch alight between the two.

Whipping around to avoid colliding with the all consuming fire, Juugo glared as he caught the sight of Sasuke with his hand over his right eye in a battle position.

"That's enough Juugo." Sasuke said; deactivating his Mangekyo the boy's eyes were no less menacing. A few tense seconds passed before finally the orange haired bezerker lowered his head and jumped back to a guard position next to Karin.

Juuroku made no move to attack the ninja while his back was turned. Only watching, his shadows once again calm. Exactly as Sasuke thought he would.

If you disregarded his extreme method of recovering the bag of coloured gems from Kiba this particular temple guardian he had made no real move to attack the ones, who Sasuke would have thought to be, the greatest threat to the temple. The ninjas.

Because if he did, Sasuke had no delusions that they'd be able to do anything about it.

A though he shared with the rest of the ninja's.

Shino looked over to Hinata for a sign of what to do. Thinking for a second she scowled before moving next to Sasuke. Nodding to him the Uchiha took that as a sign to continue.

Though in her head it was more like 'this better be good'.

Looking at Juuroku, who until now had been looking impassively, after using his shadows to smother the all consuming black fire, the living silhouette raised his hand in answer.

After ensuring that all eyes were on him, Sasuke begun. "You call yourself this temple's guardian. However you seem to be rather selective about whom exactly you kill."

"Selective? How so oh man of the cursed pretty pinwheel eye." Juuroku chuckled.

"You killed the client. Yet you let the archaeologists live."

Juuroku cocked his head to the side. "Ah, I was wondering if you caught up with that. Yes, I let the fossil diggers out for a stroll in the forests, alas their hearts weren't quite wicked enough to kill… though a few were pushing it there." Suddenly the living silhouette chuckled and raised one hand. "But don't worry I made the trip particularly disorienting this time so there's no need to worry about news getting out of your lacklustre performance in protecting them. I doubt it would do any good for your village's business."

Sasuke noticed Hinata flex her hands at the comment, but otherwise the violet eyed girl kept a hold on her viscous temper.

Breathing out a breath he didn't know he was holding, Sasuke continued. "So then you only kill people you consider evil."

"Ah I see what the issue is. You must be wondering why I haven't killed you then Uchiha Sasuke, what with you being responsible for your best friend's disappearance and everything."

Biting his tongue so hard he tasted blood Sasuke maintained his composure. Though the fact that Hinata was nodding in agreement didn't help matters.

"I must admit Sasuke there are many people both here and throughout the infinity of the worlds that would like it very much if I were to if I were to strike you down right here." With Juuroku's ringed gaze glaring coldly at him Sasuke felt the rare but familiar fear of death. "However… if I were to do that, it would stain what I did for Naruto."

"What!" Sasuke said in shock.

"Naruto-kun… what did you do to Naruto!" Hinata yelled.

Juuroku cocked his head to the side, as though he didn't understand their reactions. "What I did. I simply helped grant the inner desires of a kind soul. It's a rare encounter but believe it or not good does not exist in this world."

"Grant his inner desires?" Sasuke asked, openly confused.

"Yes, the blonde boy came to me and begged for the power to recover his friend despite the fact that both his friend as they village he belonged to spurned him for doing what he believed was right. Truly a story that tugs at your heartstrings, of course I had to grant a wish for such a selfless individual."

"If that's the case then why wasn't Naruto the one who came dragging me back to Konoha like he said."

Juuroku chuckled and shock his head. "You don't understand. Do you know what I am? I am the shadow of the sage. I am the ichor of the beast. I am a god created at the sacrifice of a thousand. I am the saviour of men called monsters. I am the killer of the walking sins that call themselves men. I am the product of evil for good and I am the product of good for evil. I am the instability of the universe. I am the insanity of man and beast alike. I am the souls of failed jinchuriku. I am the point of infinity between the worlds. I am chaos made flesh. I am all of these things… or I am none. In the end it doesn't really matter, I ask you dear readers what does it matter whether you know where something came from because in the end it's still there. Ah, but I'm rambling the point is I'm an incredibly powerful being that thinks very highly of himself. Do you think that I'd do something so simple as to grant what people want? No, no I perform a much rarer and much more useful service, I give people what they need." By this point Juuroku had raised his arms in the air like some kind of high priest, while around him his ten shadows danced and churned. While the silhouette possessed no facial features you could somehow tell he was smiling a grin. "Just as I granted Naruto what he needed. An escape… from his duty, from this world, from this life..."

"You killed him!" Sasuke roared. As the last Uchiha saw red. His previous fear of death having left him Sasuke lunged at the living silhouette.

In a second a field of shadowy spikes shot from the ground where Sasuke was standing. Though it was a second too late, in a blink of an eye Sasuke had dashed directly in front of Juuroku and plunged a chidori into the shadowy flesh of Juuroku's chest.

Juuroku's only response was to blink. "Ah. I suppose this must be familiar to you. The feeling of plunging an electrified arm into someone's chest." Juuroku chuckled but instead of an imposing silhouette Sasuke saw a young blonde haired, blue eyed boy in his place.

Screaming Sasuke pulled his arm out, and was rewarded with a cold hand clamped around his throat.

Juuroku, now returned to his silhouette form, laughed with dark humour. "Man you're so easy to mess with. You with all your questions forgot to ask the most important one. Why would I bother to answer the questions of a foolish traitor such as you? Simply put, I have plans." With those words the ten shadows extended from Juuroku's feet and wrapped themselves around the attacking ninja. Hinata (who herself was only a few feet from jukening Juuroku's back), Shino, Suigetsu, Juugo, Karin even Kiba and Akamaru. Who were not attacking and actually unable to stand under their own power.

"There many reasons I may have come into existent, but there are only two reasons that I continue to existent. To bring happiness to those that deserve it and to bring destruction to those who deserve that." Juuroku flashed an invisible smile as he let go of Sasuke's neck. "Consider yourselves fortunate that you're being used to fulfil the first goal."

Sasuke barely heard the faux-man as he fell deeper and deeper into the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

"So this is it huh?" Alpha said as she looked around the ornate charms of the Lucky 38 presidential suite. "I must say I prefer my place in Megaton I do miss my robot butler, but at least computer face was kind enough to provide a place to sleep."

"Technically," the harsh gravelly voice of Charon started, "he provided a place for his latest pet. We're just hangers on." Alpha may have hit her ghoul bodyguard in the stomach for that statement but inwardly she agreed.

Looking over to where Kit was unsealing hunks of molerat meat for his scrolls and placed them in bowls for Kuma and Dogmeat. Strings of noddles were already hanging from his mouth. For a boy who had more or less sold his freedom to the omni-present ruler of The Strip, one Mr. House, he seemed far too… cheerful.

Then again he probably didn't see it that way.

For about as long as Alpha had known the boy that would eventually call her Anee-san he had never really not worked for someone. Compared to her who was more a private contractor than anything it was something she would never understand.

From the Brotherhood of Steel, Rivet City Security to a brief, and fairly bloody, contract with the Enclave at Raven Rock. In the end though it all came back to the Regulators, their ideals of justice drove him with a level comparable to fanaticism.

She heard from Cain that they had helped save him and trained him to survive in the wasteland but even that seemed too much for this level of loyalty. Once she had briefly considered that the Regulators had brain washed him. But had quickly disregarded the idea, the Regulators were too 'good' to do something like that and Kit was quite honestly too messed up in the head for brain washing to work.

For whatever reason though everything Kit did came back to the Regulators even now. Working for Mr. House.

The deal was fairly straight forward. Mr. House would provide Kit with funds, gear and protection for his friends. As well as a place to sit pretty, though not quietly, and wait for Cain to inevitably arrive at the neon den of gambling.

In exchange Kit would deal with the more unsavoury and volatile elements that plagued the strip.

Which in Alpha's mind translated to anything that might threaten Mr. House's position as leader of the strip.

Despite this the Lone Wander could understand her faux-little brother's reasons for agreeing. The whole point of Kit following Cain to the Mojave Wasteland was to eradicate sinners and slavers across the desert wasteland as well as gathering caps to help establish a New Vegas branch of the Regulators as per orders of Sondra Cruz herself. Kit probably knew full well that he'd be used to further Mr. House's goals but he also knew that his own goals would move along just as much.

Alpha couldn't say she was surprised that the boy had gotten himself into a situation that was simultaneously useful and horrifically troublesome. Even without Cain's stream of bad luck around it would seem that Kit was more than capable of attracting his own breeds of trouble.

Even so while Kit may be childish, animal obsessed and brain addled to bordering on insanity he was still inhumanly strong and pretty devious when it came to that. Not to mention the boy was born with the luck of the Golden God. Even so… the idea of being constantly under watch by anyone made Alpha's skin crawl.

"Are you all right?" Charon asked in a small voice that didn't really suit his detached bodyguard persona. It actually made Alpha smile a bit in one of her rare non-demoness smiles.

"I'm fine just a little concerned with how everything seems to be moving along without me doing anything." Alpha sighed. "Still thinking about too much can't be good for anything. What do you suppose Cain's doing?"

* * *

"What the hell is this shit?" Cain said crouched over a crate outside looking at a bottle of dark liquid. A bottle which apparently contained some strange concoction called 'Sunset Sarsaparilla'.

Having familiarized himself with the area, solved one small scale invasion militia style (not to mention carved some information out of Powder Ganger hide), drunk his body weight in that nectar of the gods known as Nuka-Cola at the after party, had a one night stand with the local ranger Sunny Smiles (who had more of less jumped him in the bathroom) and cheated himself into some caps playing against the stranded Crimson Caravaneer Ringo.

He was currently preparing supplies for the trek to Nipton to check in with the local branch of the Mojave Couriers. Which from him basically translated as 'nick everything that was notable, useful and/or shiny'.

Which is how he came across this… thing.

Crouching he opened the bottle with a soft _hissss_. Cain took a swig of the soft drink…

"Blurrgh."

… and spit it back out again.

"What the fuck! Where's the cola flavour. Where's the radiation. Where's the fun tingling in the back of my brain. Bah!" Tossing the still mostly full bottle across the sand Cain picked himself and pocketed the bottle cap. Not noticing the blue star hidden on the underside of the cap.

As he walked off towards the Courier could be heard mumbling under his breath about 'devil's brew' and 'cheap imitators'.

How the man had grown up and worked in the Mojave Wasteland and not heard about the South's most popular drink we may never know.

* * *

"I'm sure he's fine." Charon answered.

"I doubt that very much, but he'll live." Yawning and stretching in a way that pushed out her chest, something which Charon noticed instantly. "Come on. There's one master bed in this place and I'm not losing it to fox for brains." Alpha declared as she walked to the bedroom.

Charon mentally sighed as he pulled out his combat shotgun to clean it. He didn't notice the hand clamp done on his shoulder.

"You're coming too; I need my ghoul teddy bear to sleep." Alpha pulled him along to the bedroom smiling devilishly.

If Charon had more skin he would have been as red as a Nuka-Cola truck.

A helmetless Kit had a visible sweatdrop over his dirty blonde hair, his sky blue eyes half lidded in a dead pan expression.

"Children."

Kuma gave a short roar.

"Where did you learn that word?"

Dogmeat barked at Kuma in what sounded distinctly like mocking laughter.

"And you Dogmeat, you've been hanging around Alpha way too much."

The two animals just yapped in what sounded like belly laughing.

"It's tough being innocent." Kit shook his head as he unsealed another bowl of noodles.

* * *

A rather small chapter this time in comparison I miss judged the amount of pages I would have to write. I would have combined this chapter with the next one but it would have confused my mental plan.

Anyway not much fallout stuff here just some explanation and breaking of the fourth wall with a bit of comedy and character set-up at the end. Some stuff seems a bit awkward here and there but I don't think it's too bad. I was going to write the whole scene with meeting Mr. House but due to my obsession with side quests and doing optional things before even touching the main quest I've only just reached Freeside, and that's only because I wanted a cyberdog, let alone meet Mr. House so I don't have a very good idea of how to write a meeting like that.

I had far too much fun writing dialogue for Juuroku and just some good old mind fucking with Sasuke (just because I don't particularly hate him doesn't mean it's not fun to mess with 'em). Though other than that this chapter was a bit annoying.

Well then hopefully everyone's had a good Christmas. I got Epic Mickey, candy, books and a disturbed T-shirt. I've also finally broken down and gotten Fallout 3 Game of the Year Edition for the PC so I'll being playing through that.

* * *

(1)- When the rinnegan was first shown in the anime it was before an actual coloured version of the rinnegan had be done in the manga. So instead of it being violet it was multicoloured because the anime producers just guessed. Juuroku possessed the multicoloured version to different himself from the non-moving silhouettes. If you're curious about what the multicoloured version looks like just search for rinnegan on Narutopedia.

(2)- Which is rather ironic when you consider the entire idea behind this fic.


	5. Chapter 4

Wasteland Wandering Fox

Chapter 3- What Happens in New Vegas Stays in New Vegas.

Provided No One Saw You.

Disclaimer- Comic shops make me poor. Not really a disclaimer here just a fact of life. Even so, I don't own shit.

Has anyone ever heard about this comic called Chew? Put simply it's about cannibalism. To extend on that it's about an FDA agent who is capable of getting psychic imprints from whatever he eats. That includes people who isn't getting where this is going. It's actually really well written, nice art style and some very weird moments. Everything I like in a comic book then again I'm the sort of person who'd read Deadpool over Superman. Actually I'd read most any superhero besides Superman I really don't like him.

Anway sorry I haven't updated this sooner. I recently got a job and when I am home to use the computer my brother's already stolen it. Still out now.

For Hades252 2 and your views and the faction I have to agree with your views on Mr. House. Personally he's my faviroute of the faction leaders as I enjoy the fact that he's willing to act a bit evil for a quasi-good cause. Black and white have always made for a borring colour palate. That and the Brotherhood are kind of bastards in New Vegas. Either way I still haven't decided on an ultimate winning faction when and if this story reaches endgame but there will be a lot of power playing by Cain (I still haven't explained his primary goals or loyalties beyond revenge but I promise it'll be good). I do have some plans for a regulator expansion beyond what any readers might think at the moment.

Also I've been getting a few complaints about the first chapter in regards to the formatting. Not really sure what they mean but I went over the first chapter again. Mostly just cleaned up the writing and fixing up some minor details but hopefully it should be easier to read.

* * *

"_Where, where am I?"The blonde boy looked up from where he was dumped. Dirt and dust caked his orange jumpsuit. The boy swallowed in an attempt wet his painfully hoarse throat with salvia but tasted only the dryness of his own mouth. "K-kyubi do you know where we are?"_

_In the back of his mind the boy heard the growl of his inner demon. Sadly the growl was anything but positive._

_The boy and his inner demon looked out across the dust bowl of a canyon they had been dumped. Turning around the boy and malicious fox demon turned around taking in every feature. No matter where the boy looked all there seem to be was dirt, rocks and cliffs that surrounded him on all sides and yet both he and the fox took it all in like they were witnessing some alien world._

_For a second the blonde thought he saw a flash like a mirror on top of one of the cliffs but this was quickly ignored when he noticed a long rusty red box half buried under dirt and rubble._

_Limping closer to the box the boy saw printed white letters across the side. While the boy had never seen the language before he found he could read it._

"_N-U-K-A-C-O-L-A." As the fox demon puzzled over what it meant the boy noticed the flash again out of the corner of his eye. Ignoring what he figured to be a piece of metal in the sun, which considering the massive metal box left lying here wasn't impossible, the boy turned his back to the flash he set to work searching for a way out of the canyon._

_Spotting a collection of rocks that looked like they could be climbed up without using much chakra the blonde moving towards it with a few tentative steps._

_He didn't make it far before the back half of his head was turned into a spray of blood, bones, meat and gray matter._

_Smashing face done in the dirt as he fell all the blonde heard before passing out from pain was the cries of his inner demon._

"_**Naruto. Naruto! Fuck hold on."**_

_The boy was allowed a few peaceful seconds of blackness before his entire world became pain as bone, brain, blood and flesh was reformed from scratch. Piece by painful piece._

_For hours_

_And hours_

_And hours._

"_What do we have here? The Capital Wasteland really is something. You come looking to scavenge a Nuka-Cola truck and you find a sniper to kill and loot and a boy in orange lying face down in the dirt." A voice said above the boy. The boy himself barely registered the voice. Really he barely registered anything as he was pulled up by the voice. "Come on then. I've got some friends nearby that might be able to help. Goodie two shoes a bit maybe, but they get the job done." The voice whistled as he saw the back of the boy's neck. For some reason the boy couldn't see the voice sounded creepily muffled. "Nasty scar you got there."_

* * *

Kit moaned as he woke up. Rubbing his neck stiff from having to sleep on the couch. Of course due to the Hitai-Ite wrapped around the back of his neck, which he refused to remove even during rest, his attempts to loosen up the neck muscles didn't do much.

"Children or not, that is the last time I let Alpha get the master bed." Kit moaned through blurry eyes. Uncomfortable couch sleep or not Kit appreciated the rare opportunity of a peaceful sleep without threat of mutilation or mugging.

Why he didn't just sleep on the beds for companions is a mystery to us all.

"I prefer a sense of order Mr. Disembodied voice."

... This fourth wall breaking is starting to get creepy.

Shaking his head, wether this was to get the voices out of his head or the sleep out of his eyes was irrelevant. With the rumble of his stomach Kit realised how hungry he was. With a grumble Kit got up off the couch by flinging his legs over the side.

At least he tried. The mound of mottled flesh curled up on his legs made it a tad difficult. Unfortunately due to a combination of early morningitis and powerful, possibly inhuman, strength only served to result in Kit's torso twisting as he hit the floor while his legs remained pinned under his pet/follower's bulk.

"God how did you even get carried on a brahmin without breaking it's back (1)?" Kit asked half-jokingly as he attempted to push the Yaoi Guai cub off his legs. "That's it I'm putting you on a diet."

This got the bear up. Opening a yellow eye the mutant black bear moved onto all fours with a grumbled growl. Allowing Kit to move his legs from under the bear, at least he would have if Kuma's claws didn't grip into his thighs with animalistic speed a second later.

"Uh Kuma, could you let go I'm not in the mode for playing right now. Kuma why are you staring at me like that? Uh, would you help if I said I was joking about the diet?" Kuma growled. "Guess not. Very well then. En guarde!"

With that master and pet each leapt at the other in a vicious melee.

* * *

Charon woke with as the sound of someone being mauling and apparently attempting to maul back. He wasn't very non-plussed about it. 'Kit's getting mauled? Must be morning.' The ghoul didn't even bother to try to move as he full well knew that when Alpha talked about her 'ghoul teddy bear' she wasn't kidding. Really.

The ghoul bodyguard's neck was pinned by Alpha's oddly strong arms. Pressing his face to her gut. Unknown to Charon he was actually being held a lot like an old bear that the blue haired girl had when she was still in Vault 101. Charon had to admit though he really did appreciate the view that came from his head being directly under Alpha's chest.

The ghoul, who being a light sleeper was never really able to get to sleep once he had woken up settled into the wait for Alpha to wake up and release him. That was until he heard the sobbing.

'Shit... not again.'

"Dad… Amata…Please don't go…I promise…I'll be good…Just…Don't leave me."

From his position Charon could feel the sobs and shakes that wracked her body from one of Alpha's far too common nightmares. Biting his tongue from the urge to wake her, knowing from personal experience that such a thing rarely ended well. Instead, moving slowly so not to wake his mistress, even though without the paranoia of resting unprotected always proved a fairly heavy sleeper, twisted his body around and moving his arms from their place at his side Charon wrapped his mistress in an awkward hug.

Like a moth to a flame though Alpha seemed to melt into the comfort and warmth of the hug and pulled Charon closer. The ghoul in turn shifted into a more comfortable position. Eventually the two ended up with Charon's arms wrapped around his mistress' waist and Alpha pulling Charon's head into her neck.

The ghoul found himself getting painfully hard at the way Alpha's chest spread over his through the girl's thin nightclothes. After three years though Charon had long since discarded feeling bothered and confused at the way his mistress made him dredge up long forgotten aspects of humanity. Instead he simply allowed himself to revel in the warmth both from his mistress' body and the contentment at hearing the happy sleep mumblings of a now nightmare-less Alpha.

"Charon…I…mmmmmmmhhhhhh."

The two remained in that position for a good couple of hours. As they did so Charon found himself praising the benefits of being a light sleeping as he enjoyed every second it.

* * *

"Let's see eradicate trading caravan attackers. Well not the greatest act of crushing corruption and slaver slaying that I would have hoped for, but then we all have to start building a reputation somewhere. Y'know what I mean Kumo-kun." A fully equipped Kit, that is helmet, duster, scrolls, swords and shotgun, you know all the necessities (2), said to his Yaoi Guai follower as they walked along the strip.

The mutant bear cub shrugged nonchalantly, as least as much as a quadruped of any kind could shrug nonchalantly, as far as quadrupeds went though Kuma to his credit did it rather gracefully.

Of course Kit was one of the few masters out there that would encourage his animal friend to communicate openly. Most of the others that did could barely understand their animal anyway.

Kit of course was anything but normal.

Passing callers and neon signs the Unnatural Disaster and his mutant animal companion moved through the street with no desire to drink, to gamble or get laid. The two simply had the taste of blood on their lips and despite the small size of the job they were very much looking forward to wetting their lips.

To that end they headed for the Freeside gate.

New Vegas inhabitants and tourists alike scuttled away from the pair. Wether though it was out of fear of the mutant creature, the creature's master or even both, wasn't really clear.

"Now then from what told us Freeside ain't the friendliest of places so I want you to watch that scroll." Kit said pointing to a black and silver scroll which hung of a black leather belt, with a few spikes. Added haphazardly, if for no reason other than to add effect. The belt itself was wrapped around Kumo's neck like a crude and very brutal looking collar. While it may have lacked an actual form of identification such was Kit's reputation that in the Capital Wasteland there was few that didn't know just who the bear followed.

Unfortunately this was a new wasteland, one where Kit had yet to carve out a reputation in the complicated faction ruled system of the desert. So naturally he was a bit cautious.

"If anyone goes to touch it. Feel free to maul 'em. If we're lucky though there won't be anyone dumb enough to steal something hanging from a mutant bear's neck. And if there is anyone dumb enough, well... I doubt anyone will miss 'em." Kit added with an uncharacteristic amount of malice. In his defence the teen regulator did have his reasons. Admittedly to others his reasons might not require such a degree of violence but then to each their own.

The bear for his part growled softly in understanding.

"Okay then." Kit said as he reached the gate, waving his VIP Passport at a nearby Securitron guard.

Without looking back at their new Neon home, beast and master passed through the gate and in Freeside.

Meanwhile the Courier was being shot at.

* * *

BANG!

"Gaarrgh!" Cain screamed through gritted teeth as the bullet tore through a piece of unarmoured flesh on his neck.

"Lucky shot!"Cain screamed at the man whose bullet had just torn off skin and flesh. Far off he could hear a barely audible scream back. Cain wasn't sure for certain, but he thought it sounded a lot like 'It was all skill motherfucker'.

The Courier sneered and he fired back with his .357 Revolvers. Far off in the distance Cain heard the gurgled scream of a man shot in the chest. "Either way, I suppose you won't be doing it again."

Quickly ducking behind a pylon before anyone else spotted him through the steel gate fence that he was standing near. Glancing around the side of the pylon he looked around at the armed Powder Gangers patrolling, what he thought was a prison complex. At least that was as much as he could assume from the design and barred windows.

If it really was a prison complex Cain realised that he might have come across something very interesting. Namely the NCR Prison that the Powder Gangers had been incarcerated prior to their uprising and gang formation.

Wait, was it Prison or was it Correctional Facility, really though the two were interchangeable as far the NCR were concerned for once the way the NCR operated didn't bother him as much when it involved prisoners.

'Giving criminals a shit load of dynamite was still a moronic move.' Cain thought shifting the gasmask on his face. 'Either way if this is the same prison then it would appear as though I've found their main stronghold.'

'Would have been more impressive if I had found it intentionally.' Cain thought with a sigh. "Seriously where am I?" Cain growled at his new PIP Boy, the pale blue glow of the screen reflected back in his face under the deep darkness of the Mojave night.

Cain may be skilled, experienced and packing an armoury worth of guns and knives but when he got he did not do it half-assed.

"Tch! Map marker didn't trigger." Cain groaned rolling his head. "Guess I'll have to move to the door to make sure. Well 'make the best of bad situation' as my dad always said. Still… I should probably do my part to help the prison with its pest problem."

Swinging an Anti-Material Rifle from its place over his shoulder. The shrewd Courier aimed the head of the nearest Ganger up in his scope.

'One good thing about Kit not being around is that I can use my sniper rifles again without worrying about him freezing up.'

Under his gasmask Cain smiled. A grin that treaded a fine line between gleefully and wickedly.

BANG!

"I should really get a silencer."

* * *

When Hinata awoke she saw white. In fact she saw a lot of white. For a few hopeful minutes she thought she was in the Konoha Ninja Ward.

When she fully awoke the kunoichi realised that she was indeed in a hospital. Just not a hospital she was familiar with… or was clean.

'Oh Izanagi I hope that's not my blood on that curtain.' Hinata thought with rising panic. Right before Hinata jumped to her feet and made a run for it she heard the sound of footsteps.

"Ah you're awake." Hinata looked towards the voice to find an Asian woman. The woman in question was wearing a white lab coat, though it seemed far different from the ones the young Kunoichi had seen Konoha doctors wear, not to mention the random black metal box attached to the right breast pocket for reasons beyond Hinata's understanding. "My name's Dr. Usanagi, can you tell me yours."

'What language is she speaking?' Hinata thought, being quite confused at her ability to understand the foreign language despite never having heard it before. Actually scratch that, her ability to under the strange language did nothing to help with the confusion. "A-ano Hinata Hyuga…" Hinata blinked twice at her own words. 'What language am I speaking!'

"Hinata. Just like your friends said. At least you're not suffering from any notable brain damage unlike your white haired friend. Could you believe that he actually thought that you all had been attacked by a shadow with multi-coloured eyes." The good doctor said with a good natured chuckle. Doctor patient confidentially was among the first things to go in post-apocalyptia.

'Damnit Kiba Ninja's don't give out information like that to civilians… wait, Kiba doesn't have white hair."

Usanagi didn't notice the confusing thoughts that crossed her patients head. Instead she called out to the hallway. "She's awake you can come in now!" Outside her field of view Hinata heard the shuffling of feet.

Through the curtain divider Hinata could see two shadows walk out from, what she assumed was the hallway. As the two blurry figures moved out from behind the curtain Hinata smiled, in both happiness and relief, at Shino and…

"Suigetsu!"

"I'm as surprised as you." The Seven Swordsman wannabe said from behind a magazine he was reading. Hinata could only just make out the cover of the publication but even so the words she saw made little sense. "The silhouette freak must have messed up whatever it is he did."

"Incidentally I'm prescribing a dose of Fixer; it should help with the trauma (3)." Usanagi said stepping in front of Suigetsu and holding out a thin box.

"For the last time you crazy quack, I do not have head trauma!" Suigetsu screamed dropping his arms to the side. For what Hinata could assume this had been going on for quite a while.

Usanagi wasn't deterred though and shook her head at the swordsman. "Have you ever heard of the term Occam's Razor it states that the simplest explanation is usually the correct one. Well the simplest explanation is not that you and your friends were dumped here by a supernatural silhouette. The simplest explanation is in fact that you were hit very hard over the head. Not take the drugs- I mean take the Chems." Usanagi said this calmly though she did get a bit flustered at the last part. Which only served to confuse the three ninjas greatly.

Hinata was the first to decide she didn't care what Usanagi was talking about and shook her head. "I'm sorry about my friend he's always been a little… weird (Suigetsu scowled at her but relented and pocketed the Fixer). But moving on from that could you explain where we are?"

Usanagi hummed in thought. "Well by your clothes alone you three are clearly not from here, seriously who in their right mind wears a hood in the desert." Usanagi looked over to Shino, who had in fact removed his hood and was still sweating quite a bit. "To answer your question you are in the New Vegas Medical Clinic. If you're wondering how you got here though… I couldn't tell you much. The Clinic Guards found lying on the road outside this morning while they were doing the rounds. Figured you must have escaped from a gang of Fiends."

"We are a little hazy on just how we got here ourselves." Hinata admitted, which in actuality wasn't far from the truth. "Could you tell us what a New Vegas is?"

Usanagi blinked twice. Then twice again, just for good measure. "Out of curiosity do any of you know where the Mojave Desert is?"

Blank stares.

"What about the Capital Wasteland."

Blanker stares.

"Do you know about the NCR?"

"What does that stand for?" Shino asked; who was actually curious.

"The New California Republic." Shino nodded in understanding. Somehow though Usanagi doubted that he actually did.

"Oh boy…" Usanagi deadpanned.

"Also!" Suigetsu shouted fumbling the magazine he was reading until the other could see what the pages he had opened the magazine to. "Where can I get one of these?" Hinata, Shino and Usanagi looked at the issue of Heavy Weapons Today that Suigetsu had picked up in the lobby.

It was open to an article on Chain Guns.

"What's a gun?" Shino asked.

Usanagi groaned and rested her face in her palm. 'Probably for the best I don't have any other patients here today.'

* * *

"I must admit gambling with someone else's caps is more fun than I would have thought." Alpha said placing 20 caps on Black and Even each.

The roulette table dealer sent the Roulette Wheel spinning. "Red nineteen." The dealer declared taking all the chips off the table.

"Well I'm tapped out." Alpha said standing up from the stool. Not particularly affected by the fact that she had lost all of her chips. Then again as the blue ex-vault dweller had said, they weren't hers in the first place. Makes you wonder where she got them from. Then again plausible deniability is usually the better option.

Walking over to a nearby wall where her ghoul bodyguard was leaning. Rather than simply resting the ghoul seemed to have chosen the spot for its wide range of vision. Most people would be impressed at Charon's dedication to his mistress but seeing as how she had told him to take it easy and have fun Alpha herself wasn't particularly pleased.

Charon was unreadable keeping his face in a frozen frown. However the fact that he had ignored orders, no matter how strange they might be, which was not something the bodyguard was prone to do under any circumstance, stood as proof to how on edge he actually was.

Though his unease for once wasn't due to danger, not to say he didn't expect a fire fight by the time the night was over, with Alpha as his mistress anything was possible. Actually though he unease was due to all the times he had caught drunk and foolish gamblers (which pretty much covered all of them) leering at his mistress.

By his feet was a familiar blue heeler dog who shared none of Charon's unease or wordly concern. Most likely due to the fact that the dog was happily chomping on a piece of brahmin steak covered in scotch.

"Hey there Dogmeat. Miss me boy?" Dogmeat looked up from his meat, momentarily annoyed at the interruption, but seeing his mistress quickly barked happily. Alpha in turn squatted down to scratch him behind the ear.

Charon looked down at the two and attempted to mentally will them to stop. The public display of dog-mistress affection was drawing far too much attention. Charon didn't like attention at the best of times and he didn't consider a good day to be when a crowd of gamblers were staring at the way crouching down pushed out his mistress' ass.

Damnit that was his sight! It was the whole point of making sure to walk behind her as much as possible.

As a side memo an important thing to note about silent characters is that there is usually a very good reason they don't talk much. Sometimes it's mental or emotional trauma. Sometimes they're idiots who shouldn't be allowed to voice their opinions.

Moving on.

"So Charon we've hit all the New Vegas casinos over two nights. Which one's your favourite?" Alpha asked standing up. Much to Charon's chagrin the crowd staring at her ask didn't dissipate. In fact a few females had joined.

"…"

"Charon?"

"I want my shotgun back."

Alpha sighed at her bodyguard. "Charon they're going to take your weapons away at every casino in New Vegas. Your choices are either to get used to it or hide them like I did." Alpha said flicking back her hair over her shoulder and proudly puffing out her chest. The comfortable Wasteland Doctors Outfit she had worn as opposed to the heavy and expensive Combat Armour did wonders for accentuating her bust. Behind her the large crowd grew into a small mob.

Charon nodded to her chest. "I don't think I can hide a knife there."

Alpha at least had the decency to blush and covered her chest with both arms crossed. "We agreed not to talk about that."

Charon took a break from glowering at the mob to give his mistress a look that seemed almost like he was raising an eyebrow. "You agreed. I said nothing." 'And watched.' He added mentally.

Alpha pouted cutely. The sheer fact that she could do that so effectively while being a dangerous markswoman and accomplished, mentally unhinged, saviour of the Capital Wasteland should alone be enough to scare you. "Whatever let's just get out of here and hit Gomorrah again. Maybe see if we can't get you laid." Alpha declared teasingly, at least I think she was teasing. If she wasn't, or perhaps because they thought she wasn't, Charon looked away while Dogmeat whined. "I don't think they have doggy prostitutes Dogmeat but I'll ask for you. Kay?" Dogmeat responded by barking happily and wagging his tail. Charon sweatdropped.

'So pets do take after their owners.' The ghoul thought as he instinctively reached for his shotgun as he stared at the growing mob of Alpha admirers. So much so that he almost didn't notice when Alpha tapped him on the shoulder.

"C'mon Charon. Whether you want to get laid or not we're going." Alpha said as she walked away. Without a word, but taking time to send another glare in the mobs direction, he followed his mistress to the Ultra-Lux's front desk.

The two regained their weaponry and Charon internally smiled seeing the small mob of admirers backpedal at the sight of a fully armed Alpha. Then again the way he was holding his shotgun may also have had something to do with it.

"Charon stop pointing your gun at people and come on."

Holstering his gun Charon followed Alpha and Dogmeat as they passed through the lobby doors of the highly luxurious hotel and casino.

Once they had reached the streets of the strip Alpha breathed deeply taking in a lungful of the Mojave night air.

"Ahhh, that sweet taste of fresh air is truly something I'll never get tired of. Worth leaving that vault for by itself." She said that but Charon noticed the way her eyes, almost subconsciously, followed the patterns of the desert stars back to the direction of the Capital Wasteland. Dogmeat whined at her mistress' discomfort.

Thankfully Alpha was broken from her musings by a passing Securitron patrol.

"I suppose though that freedom on the Strip isn't really free." Alpha sighed and walked down the road in the opposite direction of the Gomorrah. Charon and Dogmeat followed without question or comment, in fact once Alpha had begun her musings they had sort of expected it.

"That reminds me boys." Alpha said and while her tone suggested that she was bored Charon tensed up. For those that knew her they knew that bad things happened when Alpha was bored.

Dogmeat in response just barking happily in fact it was almost menacing. "I haven't shown you two my new toy, brought it off some guy who was skulking in the shadows. Got it for a steal too if you know what I mean. Want me to show you?" Dogmeat wagged his tail at his mistress' grin. Charon was non-responsive, at least externally. Internally he was freaking the hell out!

Removing a small device from her pocket which she waved in front of Charon's face as they continued to walk down in street. Had Charon known what an RC Car was he would have described the device as looking very similar to a remote controller for one. But he didn't know what an RC Car was and so he just raised an eyebrow, which really he would have done anyway even if he knew what it looked it. If he had known what it was though the ghoul probably more than just raising an eyebrow.

Smiling sweetly Alpha wrapped her fingers around the device's handle. Then she pushed the button.

The street's rocked and people screamed at the explosion that came forth from the Ultra-Lux that was not a block behind them.

Dogmeat ran circles around his mistress barking happily as he did so. As the blue heeler dog wagged his tail happily at the explosion while a smiling Alpha re-pocketed the detonator. Pets do take after their owners after all.

"Where'd you hide the explosive?" Charon asked watching a Securitron roll past the group on its way to investigate. Edging his hand ever so closer to the handle of his Combat Shotgun as though he expected a fire fight to break out with ever bot and gambler that passed, either to investigate or gawk.

Alpha didn't seem to care and in fact barely even noticed the passing bots or looked back at the large scale destruction she had caused. "The same place I got my chips for the night from. That wannabe player we saw at the bar earlier tonight. You know men should really learn to treat women nicely or the next woman who hugs them might just be stealing their chips and slipping a high explosive into his pocket." Alpha said before attempting to hold back her giggling with her hand over her mouth and while it may have looked cute Charon knew that she only closed her eyes because if they were open you would have only seen the eyes of a half mad predator that enjoyed what she did way too much. The ghoul shrugged having seen the sight of his mistress revelling in destruction and bloodlust more and more over the three years since the success of Project Purity.

"I suppose that we're definitely not going to Gomorrah now." Charon said and it was indeed more of a statement that a question as Alpha was leading them directly to the Freeside Gate.

Alpha's only response to the question was to open her eyes slightly revealing a flash of a glare that would send off warning bells in all but the most feral of wasteland beasts.

Almost immediately though she turned around and skipped over to the wrought iron gate. Immediately she was stopped by the metal figure of the gate's Securitron guard.

"Mr. House has ordered that you missy are to remain in the Strip unless accompanied by minimum two Securitron guards." Reported the electronic voice of the robotic gate guardian the cartoon cop face on its screen stuck in a perpetual frown.

Alpha raised a hand effectively halting Charon as he grabbed his shotgun and Dogmeat right in the midst of a pounce. Instead the blue haired ex-vault dweller calmly walked up to the Securitron with all the grace and charm of a career woman in a Hollywood film.

Without a word she wrapped her right arm around the bots left metal limb. Leaning her face into the robot until her forehead was pressed against the face-screen of the Securitron.

"There's a message I'd like to you to pass onto Mr. House if you could oh Mr. Poorly-Designed-Robocop-Imitator." Pressing her body against the Securitron's iron frame Alpha altered the placement of her right arm. "That is… I have some serious issues with authority." Giving the Securitron's face-screen a quick peck, like a sane girl would kiss her boyfriend's cheek, Alpha pulled the trigger on the Perforator she held in her right hand. Sending a spray of bullets directly into the bots Combat Inhibitor.

As the Secrutron's screen flickered like a stalled VHR tape, Alpha crouched down and rolled to the side allowing her to dodge the burst of 10mm Sub-Machinegun fire as the robot went berserk. The other Securitron's weren't so lucky.

In-built weapons were fired in the ensuing fire fight. Agilely Alpha moved across to the Freeside gate, hugging her back to the wall and avoiding shots which would have killed a less dexterous woman.

Stopping next to her ghoul and canine followers, both of which had moved quickly to the gate while their mistress was cuddling up to the, now recently destroyed, Securitron.

With skilled accuracy Alpha sent a volley of gunfire from both her Perforator and her 10mm Sub-Machinegun at nearby Securitrons. On each she knocked out the Combat Inhibitors. The new wave of combat frenzied robots immediately set to work maintaining the flow of the highly distracting chaos.

"Well then," Alpha said drawing her attention away from the robotic combat. "If anyone has anything that they'd like to stay in New Vegas leave it here. Other than that, let's go."

Pushing open the gate Alpha and her followers left New Vegas and thus moving from the figurative pan and into the figurative and more often than not literal fires of Freeside.

* * *

Is it just me or am I making Charon a bit of a perv? Oh well this is an M rated fic. 'Sides I think it's funny. What about you? And thanks to a thing called the review button that is not a hypothetical question [Insert thinly veiled threat here]. I'm just kidding… or am I. What I'm not kidding about is the sheer amount of sugar I've consumed recently.

…

It was a lot. Just in case you didn't get that.

A little bit of everything in this chapter some character building, humour, mush (for those who don't like it I apologise) and a small bit of action and needless violence. Originally I wasn't going to put the two bed scenes in but I had room and I thought they followed into each other quite well. I feel I should be putting some more big action scenes to this story. Honestly I haven't writen one since Junior Class and unless pushed I've been finding that I do better with quick bursts of action here and there. A style issue maybe but I do need to at least try for a big action scene.

You probably won't be seeing Cain for a while simply because I haven't actually gone through the NRC Correctional Facility and have no idea how I would do it right now. Though I did find it in a similar manner to here being low level though and having just left Goodsprings and once I worked out this wasn't Nipton (and there's still a good possibility that wasn't even what I thought it was. I really didn't trigger a map marker) I made a runner. Once I got the mission that would have me going there well… I sort of misread the mission objective. So rather than ask NCR for help OR find the guy in the prison. Instead I thought it said ask NCR for help AND find the guy in prison. And well… NCR was closer. So yeah I put a town under military rule because I misread the instructions what have you done recently? I knew I should have reprogrammed the godforsaken robot.

Ah well I'm an idiot. Read and review (I'm starting to question the intelligence of putting this in at the end but oh well).

Jamata.

* * *

(1)- Sorry Hades couldn't resist.

(2)- Toothbrush, porno, souped up weaponry. I love Hilltop Hoods. I wonder how many people will actually know what I'm talking about.

(3)- I don't know what drugs should be prescribed for head trauma, or even if there is any. So I would have no clue what chem to hand out but Fixer sounds as good as any so I went with that.


End file.
